The Dreamer's Journey: Pokemon Black and White
by lastbelieveroftheotherworlds
Summary: When a girl and her faithful dog is from this world where you and I live in is sent to the Pokemon World by and unknown force, she has to learn her own undreamed-of powers and find her purpose. She has to face Team Plasma's goals to "liberate pokemon" with her friends. I rated K just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stare at the picture.

I'm positive that I did not draw that. I play pokemon games and I'm a fan of it, yes, but...why would a picture of two pokemon be in my drawing journal? Then again, why do I assume that it's pokemon? Maybe I drew it when I was daydreaming? No, I'm a daydreamer, but my daydreaming capabilities are not that high, and its twilight by now.

"Did I draw this, Faolan?" I asked my faithful wolf-dog Faolan who was lying beside me. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Never mind."

I stare at the picture(again) in the fast vanishing light of dusk, it was drawn such that the two pokemon seemed to be partly formed from clouds, looming over a...region, city? I could make out that it was drawn using color pencil, but I left my color pencils in the camper. Furthermore, it's too realistic to be drawn by color pencils, the picture started to seem to move. Yes... I feel wind...but from where?

Unknown to me, a shooting star passed above me.

But I felt it, a sensation of being pulled away, the wind was stronger. "W-what's happening?" I call out.

Faster than thought, the world around me seemed to disintegrate, shifting into dust, carried away as if blown by the wind. I reach out, as if trying to grab them, pull them back, or anchor myself, but I can't. This is against my will.

Revealing blinding light.

No ups or downs, no left or right, no gravity, only light.

Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?

Pulled away, to somewhere...somewhere

Flying through an endless tunnel of shifting light.

Then I close my eyes.

**I know that this is a very short intro. It's my first time doing a fanfic and I appreciate any comments be it positive or negative. This prologue has pratically nothing to do with pokemon yet, and please ignore the title(It was a mistake)  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

-Pokemon World-

Cheren and Bianca were watching the shooting stars from the hilltop.

"Jeez, all the other people crowding at the harbor to watch these shooting stars, I wonder how they are going to see them." Cheren commented.

" Hey, Cheren, you know we are not the only ones on this hill." Bianca pointed out. Of course, behind them, Professor Juniper and other professors were setting up their equipment. Some of them were scientists researching in the field of space and astronomy, while others like Professor Juniper were observing the if the occurrence of the shooting stars affected Pokemon in the area.

Everyone in Nuvema Town knew Professor Juniper. She was the professor who gave starter pokemon and pokedexes to new pokemon trainers.

" This reminds me of Black. That guy just ran off with his pokemon and pokedex yesterday without informing us! I wonder where he is now. Maybe he's watching the stars, just like us." Bianca said out aloud. Cheren said irritably, "That guy's just a hothead and impatient. You better not pick up his characteristics, Bianca. Or I'll die.''

However, Bianca was more interested on a shooting star. "That star is noticeably brighter than others. Hey! Want to make a wish on it?"

Just then, one of the scientists screamed(or yelled?) "No way! The equipment says that-one of those meteors is heading towards us!"

Everyone stared at him as if he had just said he discovered how to perform cold fusion, which was not yet possible. Furthermore, he does not specialize in physics. What on earth was he talking about?

Well, that scientist was correct.

The shooting star seemed to grow bigger, then bigger...

Faster than a Serperior could strike, the meteor hit the lake just near where Bianca and Cheren were sitting. A deafening boom followed similar to thunder. Both of them scrambled away from the lake in fear.

Just where the meteor hit, gold, pink and white light exploded into existence just above the water, spreading out and up in the sky, throwing ghostly shadows around, sending wild pokemon running into the depths of the surrounding tall grass, freezing the humans on the spot.

Then, thin, delicate ribbons of light spiraled from the light , just like DNA , and seemed to be forming…two beings made of light on where Cheren and Bianca were previously sitting. Everyone held their breath as the miracle unfolded before them.

One entity solidified immediately and the light faded away. It was an creature that no one here had ever seen. It somewhat resembled a Herdier, but it had black and reddish fur on top, white fur on the underside, shorter hair and sleeker body. It ran in front of the other form which was still made up of light and snarled savagely at the humans, showing off its sharp teeth.

20 minutes later

The unidentified creature was sedated and currently in a cage, while the other entity which seemed to be inactive and still made of light, was place in a glass transport container. "Not even oxygen can escape from it." The scientists who had came said. Professor Juniper gazed at the entity which is currently named No. 2. It was still impossible to know what this light being was. No matter what, these two unknown life forms were going to be taken to her lab, and they will not be taken to be experiments or whatnot.

At Nuvema Town, the reporters are already flooding in to get the gripping story for the next day.

**This isn't very good (I think). Please leave comments and suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 2:Waking

Chapter 2: Waking

-蛟-

1 day later

Urgh….where am I?

I was still wearing my old shoes and grubby Nike t-shirt and Adidas track pants. Why... why am I in such a strange place?

I touch my strange surroundings. Neat, tidy, smooth ,cold, transparent solid around me, with strange white things connected to tubes on it. Then it hit me, great! I'm trapped in a glass cage!

My thumping and screaming quickly brought people racing here. One of them unlocked the container and another helped me to sit up. I was hyperventilating but I did not have claustrophobia, no thank you. But at that time I was so disoriented that I was simply relying on my primal instinct.

"Don't be scared, breathe in, then breath out…yes, just like that." The lady supporting me said.

Now that I've calmed down, I examined the people in front of me. It did not make any sense to me. Why would I be in a room with scientists? It came back to me. I was with Faolan and then the light...

With some difficulty, I asked," Where...am I?"

The scientists started murmuring among themselves. I turned to look into the leaf green eyes of the scientist supporting me with my own frightened dark brown eyes. She spoke calmly, "You're in my lab in Nuvema Town, Unova. You ….appeared here a day ago, during the meteor shower. Now, what is your name? How did you come here?"

"My name is Lin Meng Jiao, call me Meng Jiao." It was all I said. Should I give them the information I know?

Sounds of a totured animal came from the door, a scientist bustled in and he looked completely frazzled, " No.1 is going beserk again! We need another dose of –"

"Faolan!" I screamed without meaning to. I jumped up and raced towards the sound of clanging of metal. I was right, Faolan was trapped in a metal cage WITH a muzzle. Faolan's ears pricked up as soon as he saw me. I reassured Faolan as I opened the cage and removed the muzzle. Then I gave a playful bark which I use when it's playtime. Faolan seemed a lot happier after hearing that. Canine language was the way me and my brother give simple instructions to Faolan.

The scientists had come over. The head scientist came over and said wonderingly, "Amazing, you made the same sound as Faolan did!"

I grinned at her and said, " It's not some ability we share or something. It is just a...creative way which I communicate with Faolan. My parents did not approve of it, though."

Heh, they probably think that I have abilities such as talking to animals.

"Please, sit." The lady professor motioned me to a chair. "My name is Professor Juniper , can you tell us more about what Faolan is, who you are and where you come from?"

"Erm, Faolan is a wolf- dog hybrid and he's my pet, although I regard him more like a pack brother, just like wolves do. Wolves and dogs all belong in the canine species, but wolves belong in the wild and are stronger and faster than dogs while dogs are counted as 'man's best friend' . Technically, dogs and wolves are practically the same because dogs are descended from wolves but dogs are raised by humans."

Why am I so open? This sudden thought jerked me out of my enthusiasm. I switched the subject, "Can I ask you something? Because I don't think I'm on the same place where I was supposed to be."

"Where am I, really?"

**This is a rather short chapter as it describes our character waking in the pokemon world. It might bear similarity to other fanfics, and I apologize if it is. Anyway, please leave comments and suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 3:Trainers

Chapter 3 : Trainers

-蛟-

"So I'm in the world of pokemon, where the animals here are pokemon and they can control the elements of nature and some even communicate with telepathy? That's unheard of!" I marveled at the fact that I had somehow landed at such a place. Yeah, I do play pokemon games and I am a pokemon fan myself, but here it is , in real life, so it's probably safer to act dumb now. Besides, its really hard to imagine that you have crossed over to another world.

"Yes, and your world fascinates us too. Imagine that, your world probably has more species of animals than we have here! It is fascinating that the creatures in your world survive only by their wits!" Professor Juniper said excitedly. Faolan stared at the professor blankly. He probably doesn't understand what the excitement is about.

"Oh yes, Jiao, being a person from another world, there are probably other people who want to see you, even subject you to tests. But I feel that it is an inhuman way to treat living beings. So I'm going to allow you to be a pokemon trainer! I believe that I told you what pokemon trainers are, right?" I nod, but the professor forgot about something, how in the world am I going to pass Faolan as a pokemon? I can't put him in a poke ball, much less collect data on him with a pokedex!

In ten minutes I was ready to go, with a new long-sleeved white T-shirt, new blue jeans and new sneakers(as the professor was confident that there are no companies called Nike or Adidas and the big tick and the Adidas symbol on my old clothes are sure to attract attention) a trainer's license and a backpack which was so light that I was skeptical that all I need was in that bag.

"Professor?"

I turned to see a boy wearing a blue jacket over his white and red v-neck and black trousers. He wore spectacles and had jet-black hair and blue eyes. Beside him was a girl wearing a dress with blonde hair and a sunny smile. Before I could answer, the girl zipped in front of me and squealed, "You must be No.2! Oh my god! It's the first time I've seen an alien! And look! No.1 is much cuter without that scowl on its-"

"Alien!?" I was aghast. To me, that was a total insult. Besides, that girl was smart, she could know that I was not from here with a glance!

"Bianca! Not so loud!" Professor Juniper hurried over and took the two to a corner. I could see their eyes widening as the Professor told them(probably) the importance of not revealing my true identity.

Then, a assistant came into the room pushing a trolley with piglet, otter and a snake with a tail shaped like a leaf in it. "This is tepig, oshawott and snivy! One of them will be your starter pokemon for the journey. So, which one do you prefer?"

"I'll take Oshawott! It's so cute!" the blonde, er, Bianca picked first.

The black-haired boy picked the one called Tepig, which gave a snort of happiness. There was only one left…

I held out my hand to the pokemon called Snivy. Faolan came over to take a good sniff at our new friend. I recognized human-like intelligence in its eyes. "So you are Snivy, right? I'm glad that you're going to be my first pokemon!"

Snivy let out a sound that sounded happy. Well, I hope that it is happy.

"Now, here are your pokemon's poke balls. I have a favor to ask of you three. I would like you to collect data on pokemon with the device called the pokedex, would you do that for me?" Professor Juniper asked the three of us.

"Absolutely!" I piped up. The professor had done so much for me to ensure my safety and all, I'll help her with her research as repayment.

The other two agreed.

Professor Juniper gave us our pokedexes and then we were all ready to start our journey at route 1.

Over there, the professor gave us a demonstration on how to catch a pokemon, which pretty much amazed me. I heard of people wrestling with crocodiles or sedating the animals to capture them, but using pokemon against pokemon is a new thing. Juniper also gave us each five poke balls before heading off to Accumula Town.

"Hey, wait up!" Bianca called out to me. Faolan was already impatient to run around, smell the new places and pretty much have fun. Bianca and Cheren ran towards me, who was halfway in the tall grass.

"My…my name's Cheren," the boy said between pants. It was obvious that he was not someone who liked exercise.

"So your name is Meng Jiao, right? My name's Bianca and I've think of something! We're gonna have a competition and whoever catches the most pokemon is the winner, alright? Co's we are already friends!" Bianca said in rapid-fire English before zipping away in a cloud of dust. Cheren , who was already tired, ran after her like she was pulling an invisible rope which was tied to his neck.

Okay…so I am friends with them, that's awkward. Still, having friends here in this new world is better than being alone.

Then I run to the direction of Accumula Town, with Faolan racing beside me and Snivy on my shoulder.

**There was a kind of mix-up in the chapters previously, I've corrected it. I'm apologize to all those who are confused. Please give comments and suggestions on how I can improve this story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Liberation?

Chapter 4: Liberation?

I arrived at beautiful Accumula Town with two pokemon and a ecstatic Faolan by my side.

Oh yes, and a breathless Bianca, whom I met just before catching my first wild pokemon as she was getting the life pecked out of her by Rufflet before I came to her rescue. I captured it rather easily. I had initially expected Snivy to lose the battle, but I soon discovered Rufflet's weakness, and that is why Snivy did not lose the battle.

I would have gladly let Rufflet out of its poke ball, but then Faolan could possibly see Rufflet as prey and Rufflet is still weak from the battle...never mind.

Professor Juniper was waiting outside a building with a poke ball symbol on its orange roof.

"This is a Pokemon Centre where you can stock up on trainer supplies and heal your pokemon, I'll give you a quick tour in it!"

The Pokemon Centre was a lively place. The lady behind the counter who healed my pokemon was called nurse Joy and she had sisters all over the region who looked identical to her! One wonders how the parents manage to have so many identical children. They couldn't all be twins, right? Another major difference here was that 1 dollar in my(our)world may as well be 100 pokedollars(the currency here) in this world. The flighty Bianca seemed to have gotten over being just attacked by a wild pokemon and was deciding what to buy with her money. I'm sure we would meet again, for we are friends now.

Just as I stepped out of the Pokemon Centre, Faolan raised his hackles and began growling menacingly. "What's wrong?" I ask. Snivy and my new Rufflet which were on my shoulder and head seemed to understand , both of them became wary.

Just then, two men outside the Pokemon Centre said, "Look's like there's some thing going on in there!"

"Well, let's have a little look-see"

And they headed off.

"Well, no harm going over, right?" I spoke to no one in particular. I headed of in their direction.

"Meng Jiao, come here a sec." It was Cheren! I had no idea what was going on, so I joined him.

There were a group of people dressed like knights with a symbol like a shield on their flags and armor(is that the correct word?). Whoever they are, all I know that they have bad intentions. Faolan was getting increasingly agitated, and he was in the "these-people-are-bad-people"mode. That was not a good sign.

A man stepped in front of the crowd. He had graying-green hair, red eye and a eyepatch of some sort, as it was made of gold and red crystal. He wore a strange robe. The wild instinct to flee gripped me. But why?

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation."

The crowd started murmuring. Team Plasma… I found myself thinking of the definition of plasma, for no reason. "_Plasma is a state of matter in which the negative electrons_ _and positive nuclei that usually form atoms become pulled apart and separated_".

Why did I think of that? Anyway, Ghetsis continued, " I'm sure that most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only assume that it is the truth?"

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers_... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" _

The murmuring in the crowd intensified. Faolan's usually watchful face was twisted with anger. Snivy said "Snivyyyy!" angrily. Rufflet ruffled its feathers.

_"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"_

"_Liberate pokemon?" _Someone spoke. Ghetsis seemed to be brainwashing these people. Liberating pokemon? There must be a reason behind this "liberating pokemon" plan.

_That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."_

And finally, those people left-in an extremely orderly fashion. I breathed a sigh of relief.

That man is lying, the pokemon were so happy when they us...their new trainers. Its not possible that pokemon are unhappy with humans. What's going on here?

**Please rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 5: N

Chapter 5: N

"That speech, its totally out of my understanding! Pokemon and humans have lived with each other for such a long time, why would they be unhappy? Hey, do you have people giving such speeches from where you come from, Meng Jiao?" Cheren asked.

"I never heard of anything like it, " I said lamely. Think of it, if someone said "liberate all the animals!", that would be mission impossible. How would I liberate the mosquitoes that bite me when I'm sleeping, anyway?

Cheren turned, "Well, I'm going." He walked away. I can see that Cheren was the kind of person who does not let anything block his way. Good for him.

Snivy and Rufflet came down and landed in front of me, Faolan raced beside them. I asked, " I don't really have a solid answer if what Ghetsis said was true. I'd rather hear your answer. Is it true that…pokemon are unhappy with humans?"

"Can't you see,? Your pokemon are talking to you."

Who's there?! I whip my head around frantically. No one.

"Oh, what a pity, you can't hear them either," the same voice spoke again, this time right beside my ear.

" Show yourself! " I demanded as I retreated two steps and looking around .

Instantly, a purple cat shot out from…well, nowhere. I twisted to avoid colliding with it.

The cat watched me with its sly eyes. I'll have to be wary of it! Calm down, think like a bystander, try to asses what's happening.

"Snivy, dodge!" I ordered. Snivy leaped to the air as the purple cat came charging over with claws extended.(I have been scratched by a cat, and it was terrible)

" Snivy, use Vine Whip! " Snivy lashed out with its vines from its neck, amazingly, the cat was unscathed.

"You can't win, " the voice said, and this time, I saw who he was.

He was a young man maybe seventeen years old, he had a mane of tea green hair tied into a ponytail(Is it a ponytail?) and a black cap rested on his head. He had a cube that resembled a menger sponge which hung from his trousers, it had unrecgonizable symbols on it. What frightened me the most was his _blank_ grey eyes. They seemed to be completely devoid of emotion . It's as if, he's a robot of something similar. He would be capable of anything, including severely injuring anyone that stood in his way. And the "anyone" now would be me.

"Purrlion, Sucker Punch"

Snivy screamed in pain. My heart twisted with guilt of letting him get hurt so easily.

A if the situation was not bad enough, he had a pigeon, a tadpole(which was the biggest tadpole I'd ever seen) and a evil-looking hare holding a metal construction pole or whatever it is. The odds are absolutely not in my favor. In desperation, I whipped out my pokedex.

"Is that… a pokedex?" The young man asked.

Then I found my arm with the pokedex was in the man's iron grip. "My name is N," he said," So many pokemon, my friends, are imprisoned in poke balls just for this device."

Suddenly, anger raged through me like sudden fever, razing through any sensible thought in my mind. Why? The speech, attacked for no reason, saying that humans are cruel, what is wrong with the people of this world? Why? That's it, I'm a person who knows nothing. I'm TIRED of this, I DON'T UNDERSTAND any of this! WHY?!

"Don't touch me!" I twisted away from N's grip. "What is all this about? Are you telling me, that poke balls, pokedex and humans... cause pokemon to suffer?"

"As a trainer, I wonder," N continued calmly "Are pokemon truly happy this way?"

His voice took a darker tone," Or do trainers just cause their pokemon to be hurt, just for their own satisfaction?"

There was a pregnant pause. Thoughts raced in my mind. I've seen what pokemon could do. These powers, they would certainly be a great source of power over those who don't have them. Is there...something...something that the people I just knew, hiding from me?

"What is it...that is beyond what I know of this world?" I whisper shakily. _You let Snivy get hurt by Purrlion so easily... You don't belong in this world...You are not fit to be a pokemon trainer...shame on you..._ Part of me told me cruelly.

Then pain exploded in my chest, that Purrlion had slashed me with a Shadow Claw attack! A horrible feeling, like poison, started spreading through my body where Purrlion had slashed me with. Darkness snaked through my mind. What's happening? Of course, it did nothing but to fuel the fire of my rage. But my murderous anger was instantly replaced by fear and guilt when a savage snarl rang out from behind me.

Faolan, with his hunter's prowess, had the cat between his razor-sharp teeth. He was going to bleed that pokemon's life out of it.

I do not want this to happen. No creature deserves to die by another life's hand. (Or teeth, for this situation)

" Stop!(canine)" I bark before sinking into darkness.

_" You will not hurt my pack-sister" the strange pokemon had growled menacingly before N left. What a strange pokemon. N had never seen anything like it before. He could understand half of what it said, it was as if...it spoke a language that was different from pokemon speech, but yet the same. The next queer thing was that the other two pokemon had been desperately trying to wake the girl. Why would pokemon be so worried for those heartless trainers?_

_N spoke to himself, "I have found another yet unsolvable formula…"_

_Purrlion agreed. "That was a very strange trainer."  
_

_Back where Meng Jiao lay , an elderly man placed one hand on the unconscious girl.  
_

_In front of the eyes of Snivy, Rufflet and Faolan, they vanished._**  
**

**I'd like to thank the person who gave this story a review. It was very encouraging as I was unsure if I could write a fanfic in English properly. The next few chapters would come out more slowly as my end-of -year examinations are coming. But I'll try my best to upload new chapters as fast as possible.**_  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Dreamer

Chapter 6: Dreamer

_Do you understand why you recalled the definition of plasma at such a strange time?  
_

_Your presence here is already altering the world in many ways you yourself cannot imagine.  
_

_You are unbound by fate_

_The Dreamer will dream the dream  
_

"She wakes."

I blink, did I just faint? It would make it the third fainting in how many days?

Then I sit up. N, Team plasma…all that happened before I was comatose. Why am I lying on the forest floor? Why am I in a forest, anyway?

" Ah, your head is full of disjointed thoughts. Well, this should help, Dreamer."

Instantly, my head was clear, as if I was zapped by lightning. Well, not really. Lightning would have burnt me into a crisp.

I turned to see an old man sitting on a chair beside me. There was something strange about him, but I knew that he was not a bad person. He could have been more than 80 years old, but his eyes are that of a young person. Not like those blank stares that my 90 year-old grandmother would give me whenever I was in her line of vision or talking to her.

"You called, what is it? Oh, a Dreamer. Strange, my dream also called me the same thing," The words tumbled out of my tongue and it sounded dreadfully like gibberish.

"You may call me Cadvan. I found you lying at the plaza, and you were bleeding like a spigot from those dreadful slash wounds inflicted by that Purrlion belonging to that strange fellow called N." Then Cadvan gave a loud hoot of laughter. "Think, of it, seeing a Dreamer with my very own eyes! Oh, rarity indeed!"

"What do you mean? What is a Dreamer?" I know what " dreamer" means and it is not the first time that I am called that. However, Cadvan seemed to have a different definition of a Dreamer. Besides, he seem to know plenty about me,and what happened to me(although I do not know how), so I could probably glean some information from him.

"Ah, a Dreamer is an other-worlder, no, is the term used for your kind! Your thoughts affect the world, be it physical or spiritual. The world also affects your consciousness as well! This strange bond with the very world itself is rare here. Only people born with psychic abilities here share a similar bond like Dreamers do. Don't tell me you do not know this about yourself?"

"Err, well, I knew this when you spoke of it just now," I said awkwardly. I could not understand what he meant. Besides,he spoke to fast, and this made another thousand questions erupt in my head.

That old man paid no attention, he was busily patting his numerous pockets on his long coat, pants and shirt. Two pockets are suffice to me, too many pockets are just plain trouble. Then, Chinese are always taught to respect elders, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Ah!Here it is, you will finally be of use," Cadvan cooed( is that the right word?) as he pulled out something wrapped in a piece of tattered red cloth which looked ancient, with more holes than I myself could even count with a calculator. What, is it a bug? I'm not a big fan of insects, you'll understand if you caught a virus once transferred from a mosquito. Fortunately, it was not a bug, but it was a none living thing. It was an old piece of a orb-shaped rock.

"It was in my pocket for countless years, ack! It's so dirty now!" Cadvan used his jacket sleeve to wipe the crystal. Now I saw it(uncovered by dust and whatnot), it was a orb of some kind, with its dull colour, it could have been sold cheaply in any street kiosk selling souveniers or to trick any innocent tourist. However, it had an air of concealed power. The strangest thing was, my heart was beating like a nutter even before Cadvan had unwrapped it. What is this thing? Why am I so excited? I tentatively reached out my hand and my fingertips brushed its smooth surface.

Instantly, the air buzzed with energy, to our shock, the orb disintegrated! The dull outer surface crumbled to dust, revealing a beautiful round gem which gave off blinding light. The orb hovered in the air for a split second.

Then it dived into my body.

It was agony as the orb was in my body. Huge amounts of energy was suddenly contained in my physical structure, way too much of it to handle. My body began vibrating madly, and eardrum-shattering white noise was also heard,which was something that I've never experienced.

Then majority of the energy concentrated on my eyes, and the middle of my forehead._ Where the third eye __would be_ I thought subconsciously. It seemed as if the energy was linking my eyes (Including the "third eye") together. Have you ever felt a whole lot of pain concentrate all on your head area? It makes you wonder what sin you have done in your past life. Suddenly, all the pain in my body vanished, leaving a faint buzzing sensation behind.

I spun furiously around to see the one who caused this. " What have you done?! " I raged on Cadvan, who was pretty much cowering in his chair. I was going to say more, but then the world started to whirl sickeningly and when it stopped, I was standing at Accumula Town's plaza.

**So we have another mysterious character called Cadvan. Apparently, he knows plenty about our character but he hasn't told Jiao what she has to do. I had this idea of a character who can be trusted and be a great help to Jiao to guide her to do what she has to do as a "Dreamer". So, here he is! In the next few chapters we will see the after effects of this orb which is currently in Jiao and it will all be explained when we meet Cadvan again. Please rate and reveiw.**


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

I'm at Route 2.

And currently battling a trainer.

Okay, just now when I suddenly _appeared_ in front of Faolan, Snivy and Rufflet, they were all very relieved to see me. Of course, the were puzzled by the fact that I had vanished and instantly reappeared before them. I myself was totally confused.

Back to the battle. I had been running on the well-worn path on Route 2 and suddenly, a trainer jumped out of the bushes and challenged me on the spot, and he simply refused my insistence that I did not want to battle anyone.

He had just sent out a puppy pokemon, _a Lillipup_, and I had known it myself without checking the pokedex, and I knew that it has very sensitive fur on its face on the first glance. I sent out Rufflet to battle the trainer.

"Rufflet, Tackle!" I ordered. Rufflet rammed into the Lillipup. Lillipup gave a yelp of pain.

"Lillipup, Odor Sleuth!" the trainer ordered. Nothing seemed to happen, but I knew subconsciously that Rufflet was identified. Yet, I could not understand how I had this information in my mind.

"Rufflet, Tackle again!" I called out. This time, Rufflet dived from his high position in the air, aiming straight for Lillipup. The impact sent Lillipup flying, just as I visualized.

"Lillipup!" the boy ran to his pokemon's side. My heart twisted with guilt. I reached into my bag for a potion and walked over to Lillipup.

"This should do the trick," I said gently as I sprayed the medical solution on Lillipup's wounds. Instantly, Lillipup was healed! The medicine is certainly far more advanced here. Doctors would probably be so excited if they knew about this.

"Thank you, trainer! I'll train hard with my pokemon and I'll battle you again someday!" the boy held Lillipup in his arms and darted off. I didn't even get his name! Are all the people here all impatient? _Train_. The word jolted a memory, _Purrlion moving at a impossible speed , attacking Snivy_. If I see such trainers like N in the future, I would have to be prepared for it. That's right, I have to train my pokemon, and I will have to be more aware and vigilant.

"Okay, Snivy and Rufflet, both of you will train together as we travel to Striaton City. I don't want both of you getting seriously injured in battles in the future," I told them.

_Yeah!_ Two voices rang in my head at the same time Snivy and Rufflet made triumphant sounds. Was it my imagination? First receiving information on pokemon unknowingly, now hearing pokemon speak. Strange things happening after one another, jeez! Why am I always the clueless one!?

Thus the training was carried out and this was what happened: Faolan and I run with Snivy on my shoulder and Rufflet flying in front of us. Snivy used its vines to attack Rufflet while Rufflet dodged nimbly and aimed a _Air Cutter_ attack at us. "Hey!" I protest. Thankfully, I ducked, Snivy leapt off my shoulder and Faolan ran out of the path of the air. Snivy countered with a _Leaf Tornado _attack which multiple leaves swirled around Snivy and flew towards Rufflet. Unfortunately, Rufflet got hit this time and dropped into my arms.

"Okay, Rufflet, take a good rest. You too Snivy," I sighed as I called both Pokemon back into their poke balls. I guess pushing pokemon too hard would not help mush either. Faolan loped to my side.

"This day was so eventful, right, Faolan?" I asked him. Our regular days at home would be doing homework, go out to the coastline to play sports and basically do all the normal stuff. Travelling around as a pokemon trainer was a completely opposite story.

I remembered about Cadvan. That old man puzzled me, could he have been an illusion? However,if he is real, when I see him again, I'm going to throttle all I want to know from him . Watch out, Cadvan!

I reached Striaton City as the afternoon sun began to make me sweat. It's amazing, considering that I had travelled to a town and city on foot. Then again, in the Pokemon World, everything works differently, and who knows how crazy this will be?

**T****here's not really much to write in this chapter, so its rather short. Anyway, I'd like to thank Emerald Dynamo for the positive review. Oh yes, I'll be uploading the next chapters as fast as I can. I know it's irritating to read an unfinished story. **


	9. Chapter 8: Badge

Chapter 8: Badge

I wandered aimlessly in the bustling city. This was the first time that I was all on my own, making my own choices, and definitely my first time in a city in another world. Faolan looked at the surroundings with interest, which was unlike how a wolfdog would usually react in a city. We had been in the Pokemon Centre where Nurse Joy healed Snivy and Rufflet back to health. Not the same Nurse Joy back in Accumula Town. She might as well be, both of them were completely identical to each other.

Just then, someone said, "Oh, are you going to challenge the Pokemon Gym?"

I looked up…and promptly scared myself silly. I had mistook the speaker for N, who had scared and scarred me (I've got slash marks from his Purrlion) . I can't blame that boy either. He, too, had green hair, but much shorter than N's. He was dressed like a waiter completed with a green tie. He stared at me with emerald-green eyes.

"Uh…no. I'm not going to challenge the gym. What makes you think so?" As I said, I've played pokemon games before and I certainly knew what gyms were. Why would the boy suggest me to challenge one out of the blue?

"I've assumed it because you are standing before the Striaton Gym."

A pokemon gym? I glanced at the board in front of the building."Striaton Gym". Oops, I should pay attention to where I'm going.

"Well, it's a real shame. I was looking forward to a challenge ," the boy walked into the ? Does that mean that that boy was the gym leader? _Challenge the gym_. Hmm…

Just then, Rufflet popped out of its ball and started squawking at me angrily. Eh? Faolan barked at me._ Rufflet says you should challenge the gym to become stronger._ That again, it seems as if I could understand the speech of pokemon and animals after the jewel incident. The very thought was ridiculous.

"Did you just talk, Faolan?" I asked. Faolan stared at me quizzically, even Rufflet stopped its angry lecture in pokemon language. Fine, they seem clueless as I do, I give up.

"Well, if you really want to, I'll challenge the gym," I told Rufflet. Rufflet seemed to be pleased with my answer this time. He hopped onto my shoulder and nipped my ear affectionately. Faolan stared enviously at Rufflet. I scratched him at the scruff of his neck. Animals are just like humans sometimes.

Few minutes later

"I thought you weren't planning to take on the gym," the boy I met previously stated when I entered the battleground.

"It was not my choice. My pokemon gave me a lecture after you left," I responded truthfully. The two other boys beside that boy started snickering.

"Cilan, has your tasting gone wrong?" The red-haired and red-eyed boy teased.

The teasing seemed to have no effect on Cilan. Tasting? What does that mean? Those boys do look like waiters. Then the three started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with fire-type pokemon!" the red-haired boy declared loudly.

I heard shrieks of girls from the balcony. I look up. Cheerleaders? Where did those cheerleaders come from? Why are they up there?

"I'm Cress. I'm a water-type specialist," the boy with blue eyes and blue-colored hair answered.

The cheerleaders on the balcony cheered loudly. I didn't pay attention as I was clamping my hands over Faolan's ears. Dogs don't do well with loud sounds, so it is obvious that Faolan was _not_ enjoying this, and I am starting to find this humiliating.

"I'm Cilan. I'm a grass-type user," Cilan said with a bow. A fire, a water and grass type battle. Three gym leaders? That was new. I only have two pokemon, how am I going to battle them? Faolan was not a pokemon! Talk about a major misconception!

Shrieking from the balcony.

"One of us will battle you. It will be based on the type of your first pokemon!" Cilan spoke. I looked at Snivy in his poke ball.

"It seems that you chose a grass type," Cress observed. I wondered how he knew that. Maybe he checked my trainer card or something?

"All right! So I'm your opponent! Er, MJ, right?" Chilli said enthusiastically. Excuse me? Who are you calling MJ? Michael Jackson?

"For goodness's sake! My name is Meng Jiao!" I retorted. That fell on deaf ears. Chilli already sent out his pokemon. I whipped out my pokedex, but I somehow already had the information I needed. The pokemon was called a Pansear, and it roasts berries before eating them. Pansear reminded me of Sun Wukong AKA the Monkey King from _the Journey To The West_.

"Send out your Snivy now!" _Sorry, Rufflet._ I thought as I sent out Snivy. Rufflet did want to battle the gym leader. Anyway, I have to use my wits to win these battle. Fire against grass, typical!

"Pansear, Fire Blast!" Chilli commanded. A five-pointed cross of fire came aiming for Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge and use Vine Whip!" Snivy leapt nimbly aside and slapped Pansear with its vines. However, Pansear seemed to be unaffected.

"You think that can stop me? Pansear, use bite!" Pansear clamped its jaws in Snivy's head. Snivy gave a heart-wrenching cry of pain. An odd shudder ran through my body. "Woah!"

Then my focus split. I was me, yet I was Snivy.

I reach one vine into Pansear's mouth and whip him from the inside. Pansear's eyes widen and lets go of me.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip again!" I cry.

As Snivy, I followed my plan. I use my vines to hit Pansear into the air and started attacking him mercilessly with my vines . He can't even find his balance, much less attack me now.

"Use Leaf Tornado!"

I(Snivy) leap up into the air until I was at the same level as Pansear. I summon a whole tornado of leaves and use them to send Pansear crashing into the battleground below.

The dust clears, I see Pansear has fainted. Yes, I am the victor!

Then my consciousness in Snivy zapped back into my own body. I feel slightly dizzy. Was all that...real?

"WAH! Jeez! That was the HOTTEST fight I ever had IN my life! Pansear couldn't even fight back! You've got an exciting taste, girl!" Chilli was totally ranting out there. It was scaring me. I still can't get used to the ways of people here. Anyway, back home I would usually go to quieter places where it is all peaceful. Maybe I'm just a coward. I could only manage a pathetic grin.

"According to the League rules, you will get the badge once you defeat the gym leader. Here's the Striaton Gym Badge, it's rightfully yours," Cilan came up to me and handed me a shiny badge. It was more colorful than my name badge which I have to wear to school.

"Thanks!" I turn to see Faolan jumping onto me. Happy Faolan knocked me over and started licking my face." You're all happy for me, aren't you, boy?"

"Hey, what's that pokemon?" the three brothers asked in unison. Uh-oh, looks like I have plenty of explanation to do. They took that long to realize that Faolan was there?

I told them that I came from a faraway place and Faolan was rare kind of animal that could be found there and it can't be captured by a poke ball. It wasn't entirely a lie anyway...

Anyway, I emerge victorious from my first gym battle. I placed the gym badge carefully into my pocket. What do I do now? Go to the Pokemon Centre, rest, then...? Then I head a ditzy girl's voice call out," Hey, Jiao, wait up!"

And I was knocked over by a weight onto the ground.

**This is the first gym battle that we have here. So you can see that strange things are happening to Jiao after that "orb" entered her body. I'll reveal what that is all about when it comes to meeting Cadvan again. That old guy has plenty of answers for these strange happenings.**


	10. Chapter 9: Black and White

Chapter 9: Black and White

My bag was knocked over and my belongings spilled onto the floor. The girl gasped loudly and started to collect all my stuff in a clumsy manner. "Sorry, Jiao. So sorry!"

Then she returned my bag and stuff to me. Have you guessed who she was? She was flighty Bianca from Nuvema Town. Then, something caught my eye.

I took it out. It was my sketchbook. The one from MY WORLD! How did it get in here? Had it came here with me? I flipped the homemade sketchbook hurriedly. IT was the same. The sketches of dolphins, eagles, my family, Faolan…all in there! Then, Bianca broke my frenzy. "Jiao, Cheren and Black are there! Come on, I'll bring you to meet them!"

"Who is Black?" I asked as Bianca started leading me. I stuff my sketchbook into my backpack. I'll look at it later.

At the café, Cheren was sitting on the table with another boy. He had brown hair light brown eyes(Mine are far more darker, could have been black). He wore a red cap, blue jacket , black trousers and red shoes. Cheren was telling him something, and I could tell that that boy was shocked by the news.

"Hi, Cheren and Black, Jiao is here! Hey, where is your girlfriend, Black?" Bianca greeted as she plopped me and herself on the chair. Faolan sat on his hunches beside me.

Um, hello," I said awkwardly. Black asked," Hey, so you are the newest trainer? What a weird name!"

Weird name? I would have lashed out at him. Then, another girl came over. Who is she? She too, had brown hair and wore a cap. She had blue eyes which was different from Black's brown ones. She wore a black vest, white sleeveless shirt and those extremely short shorts which showed off her legs. Black's girlfriend? Twin sister or something would be more fitting.

The girl said, " Hey, we need to hurry! We have to get to the next town ASAP! We need to shoot another commercial by the day after tomorrow and you are part of the agency now, so you'll have to be there too!"

Black scowled, " Hey, I didn't even agree to come to your agency, all I wanted is too challenge all the gyms in the region and win the elite four, and become the champion! Not become some lousy assistant or something! Don't think I'll be a tame pokemon, White!"

White looked as if she were about to explode. I pushed my chair back in case there was a need to escape. I could see that White was one of those _open_ girls who could chat with anyone in the street, or fight with anyone on the street. I was the opposite. Then, Black muttered, shaking his pokedex," Is my pokedex broken or something? Why can't it identify this pokemon?"

Oh god, he was referring to Faolan.

Cheren coughed. Cheren and Bianca both knew who Faolan and I was. Professor Juniper had told them the importance of keeping Faolan and my identities a secret. Then, Black is also their friend(they seem to be best friends) How would they explain it?

Bianca seemed to have and idea. She said," Okay, we'll go to our rooms and talk about this! It's top secret!" "Bianca!" Cheren looked frantic. Bianca dragged him took one second for me to understand. BIANCA!

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists tight. You could have just lied, Bianca! Anyway, I followed them to their rooms in the pokemon centre .Bianca then started telling Black and White all that was supposed to be a secret! Cheren was shaking his head while I was totally downcast.

"You mean that Jiao and er… Faolan are beings that came here during the _Cosmic light_ incident that happened about two days ago?" White gasped. She held out the paper. **" **Researchers on astronomy and pokemon are flooding to Nuvema Town where the now called _Cosmos Light_ incident happened. Professor Juniper and some other researchers who bore witness denied that nothing extraordinary happened other than the burst of light as shown on the picture…" There, a full-color picture displayed a beautiful spectrum of light hovering above the lake water. Ribbons of light spiraling from the source of the light , connecting two forms of light to the source. _Can(Chinese)…_ now I would be hunted by reporters. It'll be better if I kept out of the public eye now.

I opened my eyes and raised my head to see Black and White. From what I heard, White owned an agency, an ADVERTISING AGENCY of some sort. I hate advertising agencies, and now, they would be giving a lot more trouble than I thought.

"You. Will. Not. Reveal. My. Identity." I spoke darkly to them, placing the pressure on every word. Everyone in the room gave a gasp of shock. White yelped. What now? "You-you're eyes..." Bianca stuttered.

Black hurriedly put up his hands, "Hey, chill, chill! We know we can't let the whole world know who you and Faolan are. We'll keep our mouths shut! We promise!" White nodded her head in agreement.

Fine, you can't just assume that people would betray you for money, besides, all who knew my identity were about maybe fourteen years old. I'll let them off this time. I take a deep breath and relax.

"I'm going to challenge the Striaton Gym tomorrow, I'm going to get ready for it." Cheren shrugged as he left the room. Bianca and Black yelled together, "Hey, we are going to challenge the Striaton Gym too! It's not only you, Cheren!"

"In fact, I've already got the Trio Badge," I grinned as I took out my shiny new badge. Black and Bianca stared at it. "You got a badge on your first day? That's fast!"

I left the room hurriedly, wanting to leave the previous situation behind. Faolan tagged along, just like always. Bianca's words replayed over and over again in my head. "_You-you're eyes..."_. What about my eyes?

**Part of this fanfic is based on the pokemon special manga. I decided to use that as I feel that it will be good for this story. Imagine a kid who's being viewed as an alien by people having her identity as and "alien" revealed to someone in an advertising agency! Anyway, please rate and review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Dreamyard

Chapter 10: Dreamyard

I stand in a place pulsing with light

The physical is below me I see only colors .So dense .There is no weight here. Much lighter

_That is right, Dreamer , you are seeing from the source  
_

_You are sent here to change the terrible fate that befell this world_

_What will you choose, Dreamer? The Dream is yours to dream_

"Hey, wakey wakey. Jeez, it's already eleven o' clock!"

I opened my eyes. The lightness I felt in my dream, it's already gone. Black, Bianca and Cheren were standing beside my bed.

"Oh, sorry, I must be worn out from yesterday," I said sheepishly as I jumped out of bed.

"While you were in dreamland, we've already got the Trio badge after a triple battle ," Cheren told me. Congratulations to the three of them. Unfortunately, I had been in one of my realistic yet out-worldly dreams.

"Oh yeah, we were assigned to a place near the city called Dreamyard to collect dream mist. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

10 minutes later

We are at the Dreamyard, all except for White, who is meeting up with all her clients. Well, it was ruins of a building. Apparently, something called a dream mist was found here sometimes. A professor called Fennel which Professor Juniper told us to find( Through Bianca's live caster, whatever it might be) had sent us here to collect some dream mist. I wondered how we are going to do that. We didn't have a vacuum or anything similar to collect that vapor.

_Dream huh. My name means Dream Dragon. Being a Dreamer, Dreamyard and collecting dream mist. This is such irony._ I thought inwardly. Yes, Meng means dream, and Jiao was to represent dragon.

Suddenly, my stomach was full of fluttering butterflies and my head was clouded in fear. Danger! I knew precisely what was going to happen, though I'm not exactly sure how. I spun around. Black's Munna, also known as Musha, was hovering in the air beside him. Two figures were coming towards Musha.

" Stop!" I roared as I charged at Musha. Too late, Musha was grabbed by a pair of gloved hands. My heart sank, it was Team Plasma!

"Give me back Musha!" Black howled furiously. Those two Plasma Grunts were making their escape. " Up!" I barked(canine) .

A streak of color shot towards the grunt. The grunt toppled over with a scream of pain. Faolan had him on the threat of death. Faolan stood on the grunt. He had a paw on the neck, and fangs a fingertip away. The other grunt holding Musha, who was apparently female, stopped and her face turned pale.

"Give back Musha, or Faolan will carry out the punishment," I said as coolly as I could. An eerie calm stole over me. I didn't care if the grunt obeyed or disobeyed.

The grunt sneered," You think you can scare me with the pokemon of yours? We'll determine it by battle!" The other grunt was screaming," Just give up already! You're betting on my life, don't you know it?"

The female grunt sent out a Purrlion. I reached into my pocket for a poke ball, but Black had already sent out Tepig. "Musha is my friend! I'll fight! Tepig, ember!"

Tepig blew fire from its nostrils, scorching the cat's fur for a good measure. I was surprised, ever since I had a battle with N's Purrlion, I thought all Purrlion were abnormally fast and strong. Apparently, that theory was wrong.

Tepig, Tackle!" Black ordered. Tepig hit Purrlion at full speed. Purrlion promptly fainted. That was fast.

The female grunt gasped. Then suddenly, we heard a "Shaaar!"

And then we were all blinded by a flash of light. I shook my head to get rid of all the colored spots I saw. What happened? First a premonition out of the blue, then this light? What's going on?

"What do you think you two are doing!" Ghetsis was suddenly with us. How did he get here?

He appeared at the other side. Two Ghetsis? "If you cannot fulfill your duties…"

Then I noticed that the air had a strange pinkish hue to it. _Dream mist_. The words popped into my head. So this is a dream. Could I...change it, to the way I liked? There's one way to find out:Try to alter it. I started altering it, just like what you would do in a lucid dream. I visualized it what was going to happen next. Amazingly, the scene that unfolded next was what I had wanted.

"Then I will meet both of you, _personally. _Ghetsis became one person right in front of those two again.

The grunts were absolutely terrified. The one pinned down by Faolan pushed Faolan away. The other tossed Musha into the tall grass. Both of them disappeared in a flurry of panic. I dissolved the dream. It was unlike anything that I've experienced. Wow!

Black, Bianca and Cheren raced over to Musha whose little legs were sticking out of the thick growth. Black face split with was smile and laughed as he held Musha by the front legs, as if they were human hands. It was so familiar. I felt a pang of sadness. I remember, I once held hands like that with my twin brother when we played together, if only that he had not been...

"_Come...come...answer my call..."_ Who are you? I wanted to ask. There was no one else besides us here. But immediately, I felt the world spinning. I could not find my balance, as if someone just hit me hard on the back on my head. I stumble and fall before I was swept away.

Later

"_Jiao, Jiao, can you hear me?" Cheren shook the girl. Faolan licked her face frantically._

_ She made no response.  
_


	12. Chapter 11: Dream

Chapter 11: Dream

_The dragons slept in their stasis form. They used to dream hallucinatory dreams for endless hours. However, after sleeping for such a long time, they were able to differentiate between memory and fantasy. _

_They felt it. A burst of unusual energy somewhere else, but not so far. Their curiosity was aroused. Yes, they started to call the wielder of this energy._

_Come, come, answer my call…_

At Dreamyard

-Black-

Musha latched himself on Meng Jiao's head. Bianca and Cheren freaked out and tried to get Musha off. Black couldn't believe how stupid they were. Anyway, he said, "Hey, stop! Musha is only going to eat her dream, there's nothing dangerous about it!"

As Musha munched on something unseen from Meng Jiao's head, he began to expel a pink mist, and an image seemed to be forming within the mist. Black thought to himself, _Meng Jiao can fall asleep that easily? She has to be the champion for sleeping._ _  
_

-蛟-

_Is this all a dream? The Pokemon world, Juniper, Cheren, Bianca, Black, White, Snivy, Rufflet…all of them, are they just a dream? All that's happening, it only happens in fantasy. Like now._

_I stood in a place. It feels different from other dreams I had. The surrounding is made up of two colors: black and white. And on each side where the two colors seem more separate from each other, I could make out to forms of huge entities. One had luminous blue eyes, while the other had white irises surrounded by red. "Who are you?"_

"_What a strange one," I could hear the thoughts of the two entities. No talking was necessary here._

"_Tell us, what does this place remind you of? What are your opinions on truth/ideals?"_

"_Yin and Yang. Life and death. Without Yin, there cannot be Yang. With life, there is always death. What I see here is balance, with both black and white present." I thought. I have always remembered this. My father was the one who had said this.  
_

"_Truth let's us see through the flaws in ideals, while Ideal motivate us to change the desolate truths. With both Truth and Ideal, you would have the strength and wisdom to carry on."_

"_Interesting." The two entities thought. "You might not be any of the chosen heroes, but you yourself is special. There is plenty about you that we do not know."  
_

"_But will you have the courage to face the light of fire and lightning, and the darkness it brings?" The thundering voices pressed against me. Then, I was surrounded by lightning and fire. It was scorching me, intense light, then falling...falling..  
_

And instantly straightened abruptly which absolutely shocked me, and BAM

"OWWW!" Three other voices howled. I had "headbutted" Black, Cheren and Bianca. I would never master the attack "headbutt" in my life, because I, like the others spend some time clutching our poor heads in pain. Arghhh...

"Was that _necessary?_" Black yelled furiously.

"No. N-not really," I opened my eyes and looked at my new surroundings. Faolan did what he was best at: Jump on people (not necessarily people) and started licking my face crazily. I couldn't help laughing. After getting my bearings, I gave a command," Stand(canine)"

Faolan did as he was told. I sit up . I'm not in Dreamyard anymore. I am lying on a bed in someone's room. Only then I realize that there was someone else besides us.

She wore a lab coat and had the longest blue-black hair. She wore spectacles and had a flower hair clip to pin her fringe. I didn't recognize the stranger, and she was staring at me in shock, her mouth open. I stare back at her, trying to figure out if she was someone I have met or an absolute stranger. Stranger, friend,stranger...

"Your eyes-they're glowing!" the lady uttered. Glowing? Is she talking to me?

"Stop that, Jiao, you're creepin-" Cheren was interrupted by the (as always) excited Bianca. "It's just like yesterday! Oh god, they are so pretty! They're giving off light, like stars! Awesome!"

The first thing I thought was, _That dratted Cadvan._ I could trace all the strange happenings around me back to that old man. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can control it," I apologized. Then I saw that the mysterious lady was holding a container with pink vapor inside. "What's that?"

"Oh that? It's Dream mist from Munna which contains...wait a minute, I haven't introduce myself to you yet! My name is Fennel. I was the one who tasked you all to collect some Dream mist. I couldn't wait, so I came over! And then your dream, it's...a very strange dream," Fennel gushed. I can see that she was a scientist passionate about her work. I started thinking about the "future career workshop" before I could stop myself. Okay, back to strange dream. It is a strange dream...wait a minute! How did she know about my dream?

"How did you know about my dream?" I asked. I regretted asking that a few seconds later. Fennel started a long lecture about _Dream mist_ and _Dreamworld_ and all that information that only professional scientists understand.

_Unknown to them, a spy camera flew off silently..._

**It's been a while since I've uploaded any new chapters as I had to study for my exams! Well, they're over now and I'll continue this fanfic. I'm sorry to keep readers waiting. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Anger

Chapter 12: Anger

I am traveling with Black and White. Honestly, I prefer to travel on my own, as my two companions are peering my eyes every now and then. Even the pokemon are interested in my eyes. The Tepig which White held in her arms(Called "Little Bubu" for some reason) constantly looked at my eyes and turned away only when I looked at her direction. I feel so much like an alien, which is what people here would most likely call me once they new who I was.

"Are my eyes still glowing?"

"Positively like a light bulb," was Black's brutally honest answer.

I wonder how long my eyes will continue to glow. Maybe after some time, my eyes would return to normal, just like how a fire would disappear when there was nothing left to burn. Maybe the strange man Cadvan knows how to solve this problem, but I don't know where he is, it's like he teleports me to somewhere I don't know when he wants to see me.

White piped up, "Honestly, your eyes would attract plenty of attention from the public, with Faolan to add to it. We have to think of something to cover your eyes for the meantime. Sunglasses will look too terrible..."

"Out of our way!" "Hey!" White protested as she was pushed rudely aside by two… Team Plasma Grunts!? Black jumped out of their way as the two barreled past. They dashed off, and Faolan desperately wanted to bite off a chunk of them. " Stop!(Canine)" I barked. Faolan gave me a furious look. He did have a wolf side, but he also had a dog side, which gave him the character to go after bad people and protect those he loved. At that time, I feel as if both of his side were melded together. _You should get rid of the wrongdoers to keep a society in peace, not restraining yourself from attacking them._

I must be going mad. The times when I seemed to be able to understand animal or pokemon speech increased drastically. My mind was torn with thousands of unanswered questions.

"Did you just talk?" But Faolan was not paying any attention to me.

"After them!" Bianca cried as she screeched to a stop in front of us. Beside her was a little girl with a tear stained face. _Stolen, Lost , Sad._ Words popped into my head. "Listen! Those Team Plasma guys stole this little girl's pokemon! What's wrong with you guys? Why did you let them get away?" Bianca shrieked hysterically.

"What?" The three of us blurted out. The little girl looked at Bianca with fresh tears in her eyes," Miss, my pokemon…?"

"This is absolutely outrageous!" I burst out. The others gave me a _Wow that is scary _look. I charged in the direction where those Team Plasma cowards had scuttled off to. Those rats! Think of stealing from a young girl many years younger than them! The strong has the tendency to bully the weak and helpless. How true!

I had to screech into a halt to stop myself from crashing into those two stupid Plasma Grunts. They look shocked. I did not even wait, I roared, " What is wrong with you people? Why do you separate pokemon from humans?" Then I stop, because its the first time that I've ever yelled at anybody like that. It was a shocker.

"Who are you, a Pokemon Trainer?" One of them sneered. From the tone of his voice, I could tell he was disgusted by "Pokemon Trainers". The other said, " Heyyy...are you wearing some new-fangled contact lenses or something? Your eyes are positively glowing. Let's see what you can do, starry-eye trainer!" What is wrong with these people? Both grunts sent out their pokemon. A Patrat and a Patrat. I was livid. Those two underestimate me? I'll show them what I'm made of!

Then I defeated them in an instant with Snivy and Rufflet. It seemed like an instant to me, for my mind was blank with anger throughout the battle. Heaven knows whatever things I said.

"You do not need to return the pokemon!" Two more grunts walked out from the darkness. So this organization is really something. They have comrades to back up fallen comrades, very clever!

"Not to worry, I got your back!" Black appeared beside me with White in tow. (Honestly, why did he bring White along?)He tossed a poke ball, " War, out!"

"I can't forgive you guys for trying to steal Munna! Jiao, let's teach these pokemon thieves a lesson! War, Brave Bird!" Black may as well be screaming out his battle cry. It fired me up for the battle too!

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Snivy whipped the foe's Patrat savagely. Those two Patrats could not even last one hit from us. This surprised me. I was under the impression that Patrat were tough pokemon. Their eyes were intimidating. But you can't judge a book by its cover, right?

"Fine, we'll return the pokemon. But, in the future, you will see the dire consequences of your actions," The Plasma Grunt told us through gritted teeth as he returned the poke ball. Then the four of them then made their hasty escape.

Back outside later

"Thank you, trainer!" The little girl replied gratefully as she got back her poke ball. Then she took out three poke balls from her pocket and handed them to me. They were pink, red and...

"Oh, those are Heal Balls. When you capture a pokemon using it, the pokemon will be instantly healed! It's a really useful poke ball to catch pokemon! " Bianca piped up. After saying goodbye to us, she took the little girl's hand and started to lead her back to the preschool which was just outside Striaton City..

"Thank you!" I called out to her. I hoped she heard me. The Heal balls will definitely be useful on my journey.

"Ah, stop being such a dilly-dally and hurry to Nacrene City! I'm gonna to get my gym badge first!I have to get there before Cheren!" Black grabbed White and my arm and started dragging us in the direction of the city. So Black was impatient to get to the next city. Okay, we could rest there and stock up on supplies for the journey. Think of it, I want to challenge the Nacrene Gym too.

"Dilly-dally? I'll show you who's the one dilly-dallying!" White struck back at Black and she started running too. She grabbed my other arm for no reason _and started_ _sprinting_. And Black started_ sprinting too.  
_

"Hey! Wait!" I pleaded desperately as I was dragged behind the two angry fourteen-year old teenagers. Faolan ran beside me helplessly. Imagine being pulled by a galloping horse. Do you get the picture?

One of the things that I dislike the most is to be caught in a middle of a conflict.


	14. Chapter 13: Nacrene

Chapter 13: Nacrene

-Black-

Black felt absolutely winded as he stepped into the bright bustling Nacrene city. He really shouldn't have ran just now. AT least White is the same, and it made him feel a whole lot better.

"It sounds like there's plenty of people here," Jiao said absently. _Heard_ was the most expected word you would hear from a blind person, or a blindfolded person in this case. (Seriously, a blindfold?)

"I think there's warehouses here, there,there, their brown, or red? Oh well, there's a fountain there..." the blindfolded 12 year old kid continued, pointing at the colorful warehouses along the street and the fountain at the square. How the heck did she know that? "How did you know that? Don't you know that the blindfold's black in color? You're literally like a blind person, you know?" Black asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know how I know. I just know," Jiao answered. White gripped the tomboy's hand and said in a firm voice," Even if you know your way around the city, I'm gonna lead you around. I am not risking the possibility of you wandering off or getting injured."

"I hate this blindfold. Couldn't I just wear a cap?" Jiao whined.

White shook her head, " Be grateful, girl. The blindfold is the best thing that can be used to cover your eyes. They're like Christmas tree lights."

_Aha_. Black took this opportunity to dump White, "Since you are so protective of Jiao, I'll leave the babysitting duty to you. See ya, White!"

And he ran off. White's cursing could be heard across the street. Maybe Jiao might learn a few naughty words from her. He didn't care much about that anyway.

Black ran to the direction of Nacrene Museum. Nacrene Museum was hard to miss, besides, you'll find it on every single map of Unova. Talk about a well-known museum! Of course, Black wasn't interested in the museum, it was the Pokemon gym at the museum he was heading for. Hey, Black doesn't charge into _everything_ without a plan.

Well, he did not plan to bump into a stranger, and he did not know what trouble that _stranger _could be.

"I want to see things no one can see," the young man Black literally crashed into started. Black was surprised. He expected the guy to be furious or something, but with that as a starting line? That was wholly unexpected.

"Eh? Why are you telling me that?" Black asked. As if oblivious to Black's answer, the young man continued," The truths of pokemon inside poke balls. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where pokemon have become perfect. Do you feel the same?"

Black was totally thrown off by this wierdo's question. All Black could muster was,"No. I don't understand what you're talking about!"

The guy just stared at Black. Something about this fellow creeped Black out. Something is _different_ about him. What was it? He looked normal enough.

-蛟-

Black was battling a trainer. Even only relying on hearing, I knew Black was in serious trouble.

"B-Black?!" White called out. Who was the foe? "Hey, who is Black battling?" I asked.

"I dunno! He's a total stranger!" My fingers were itching to take off the blindfold and take a good look at the stranger _myself._ The biggest disadvantage of being blind as a bat was that if the person being your eyes did not recognize a person, then you don't know the person. But over the din, I could here Faolan's warning growl. Black's opponent was obviously someone that had bad intentions.

" How do I untie this cloth?" I said through gritted teeth as I struggled with the blindfold.

"Don't take it off!" White's hand batted my hand away from the cloth.

"Just a peek!" I beg.

Black yelled from somewhere not so far away," White, if I lose this battle, then you will have to take my place!"

"What?!" White was alarmed. "I'd never battled a pokemon battle before! All those pokemon I have, they belong to the company! They're all actors!"

It was my turn to look-no, be shocked. I thought White seemed like a...seasoned trainer or something, but I guess I'll have to change it to novice trainer or something similar. Never mind, there are more important matters now.

"Black! I'll battle with you!" I volunteered and threw a poke ball. Something crashed somewhere near me.

"Snivvyy!" A pokemon cried out. Oh, so I sent out Snivy. Now I have to face the next obstacle: How am I supposed to command my pokemon when I can't see a thing?

"Are you sure? You can't see-" Black was cut off by his foe, "So it's you again."

Dread settled in my stomach as I recognized the voice. It was the odd young man: N

"Yes, I remember, you beat me black and blue and_ red_ back there at Accumula." I said flatly. I could feel those blank grey eyes observing me, trying to dig out my secrets.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?" N asked. I felt goosebumps raise on every millimeter of my skin. N scares me so much . This is one of those times when I _truly_ feel fear. Answer him, Jiao! Answer him!

"You do not need to know," I replied coldly. What good will the knowledge do to him anyway?

"Tympole, Echoed Voice," N spoke emotionlessly, attention back to the battle.

The tadpole, I mean, Tympole, let out the most horrid sound I heard. I felt its effect on my body, intense vibrations, and hurting ears. Oh no! Didn't they say about the human body cannot withstand supersonic or something? Strangely, this would work unexpectedly in my favor. But maybe not quite the same as what happened in the gym battle.

My consciousness split. Part of it went to Black's Braviary, War. _Oops._ Nevertheless, I called out, "War! Brave bird!"

I could hear Black's voice cutting through the vibrating air. "Wha...you...oing...don...comma..nd...my...pokem..on!"

I(War/Jiao) blinked my eyes at the sudden return of sight, then picked myself up from the ground and flapped my wings with great effort. This will take focus. I concentrate on Tympole. Nothing , the Echo Voice, Master(Black), the pain or anything present existed, except for Tympole. I charge at Tympole with a powerful Brave Bird, against the pressure of the sound. I smelled Tympole's shock just before I collided with him. Tympole fainted. I was jarred by the impact, but I was fine.

More of my consciousness slipped in. I could detect my master's disbelief and excitement. Black roared, "Fine! War, Aerial Ace at Timburr! Tepig, Ember at Pidove!"

It was perfect. Timburr was sent flying by Aerial Ace and crashed at N's feet, unconscious. Tepig's ember was so strong that Pidove dropped out of the sky. I hoped that a good number of its feathers are burnt. Tepig snorted, "Black is a good trainer and friend, we are happy with him!"

I raise my wings intimidatingly and cried, "I have been with Black since I was a Rufflet. We will stay with him, no matter what you say!"

The look on N's face was priceless. His eyes widened(which was probably the first sign of emotion he showed). His face resumed its blank expression immediately. I watch him carry his fainted pokemon gently. N spoke with a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper, "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power...power to make anyone agree with me."

N walked away. Then he stopped. He continued his unfinished thought," Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to be that hero-and then you and I will be friends!"

For the first time ever, I saw N smile. It was strange indeed. How could someone speak of so-called "liberating" pokemon from trainers and yet smile like an innocent child? This guy is indeed, _extremely_ strange.

_Zekrom..._the name sent my heart pounding ten times faster. _Zekrom..._I felt him before. I can feel a link, just like buried deep within my brain. Where, and why? I could literally feel the link strengthen, turning more stable, like a rope, and-

"Jiao? Hey, what is wrong with you? Helloooo, anyone home?" White's voice came from behind me. I turn around, and what I saw shocked me.

I saw myself. Standing, unresponsive, eyes covered by the black blindfold.

And I was zapped back to my body.

-Black-

" Jiao? Don't scare me like that, girl. Even if it's whatever weird tradition from another universe. Just SNAP OUT OF IT!" Black yelled. The result was spectacular. Jiao jerked and fell on the pavement right in the face.

" Yes sir!"

" Seriously? You're starting to worry me..." White twirled her hair anxiously. " That weird guy with green hair just left and then you were standing here like some human statue. Do you feel unwell or something?"

"Hey, the battle's over, right? Black won N, and...and..." she trailed off. What's the matter with her? She volunteered to assist him, and in the end he did all the work himself. Talk about some volunteer. Well, she did a bit, when she commanded War to use Brave Bird against the Echoed Voice attack and which led him to victory. In Black's history of pokemon battles, his mind had always stopped working whenever Echoed Voice was used, and it meant that he couldn't give commands to his pokemon.

"Hey...thanks for trying to help me out." Jiao gave him the_ huh?_ face before it clicked in. "Ah, no problem."

Black grinned. "Well, if I can defeat a tough trainer like that, I won't have any problem with Lenora!"

"Really, Black? Look at Musha, he's fainted," White told him sceptically. Black realized that Musha was seriously injured and immediately ran to Musha and cradled him in his arms. "Oh man, I'm sorry." Black apologized to his fainted pokemon.

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna take a day off. My pokemon are all worn out from that battle with that guy. Hey, you met him before?" Black asked Jiao all of a sudden. Jiao had acted like she knew N from before. Jiao shoved her hands into her jean pockets and mumbled, "Um, when I was in Accumula Town, N came out of the blue and started battling me. He told me that...pokemon are prisoners in poke balls. But...the pokemon with you all... they're all so happy. I wonder what made him think like that."

This irked Black. N certainly holds a grudge against humans for some reason. Why does he believe that humans harm pokemon? Black couldn't stand the thought of his pokemon getting hurt, any decent trainer wouldn't wish their pokemon to get hurt. Why think that trainers _get their pokemon injured for their own satisfaction?  
_

"I could see that N guy really cared for pokemon. The only problem with him is that has the wrong idea about trainers," _Otherwise, he could have been a good rival,_ Black thought inwardly.

"Hey, if you're not going to challenge the gym today, then can I challenge the gym?" Jiao piped up. Black swivelled around to tell the younger girl ," No way! I'm gonna be the champion, and I can't just allow others to grab opportunities that belong to me!"

Jiao grinned cheekily, which looked more goofy than cheeky, "And I can't miss every opportunity I see."

The girl turned and walked briskly to the museum, hands on Faolan so as not to bang into lamp posts or any other hazardous objects. (At that time, Black wished that she would bang her head hard) Black felt annoyed, he finally got to the Nacrene gym and then _poof!_ a weird trainer challenges him and now his traveling buddy was going to challenge the Nacrene gym instead . _Fine, I'll get my gym badge right after her!_ He vowed to himself before racing off to the pokemon centre.

As usual, White was calling him to slow down. Black yelled back impatiently, " Then run faster!"

**It's been a while since I've put up any new chapters. I have been overseas to visit my relatives and I had couldn't access my Fanfiction account. I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting after saying that I would update this story regularly. Anyway, please rate and review this story!**


	15. Chapter 14: Identified

Chapter 14: Identified

"Ghetsis, we have finally found more knowledge on the …_Cosmic light_ incident," Zinzolin spoke to the other tall green-haired man. He seemed calm, but the light of excitement was undeniable. Ghetsis turned and followed the other sage into a room with lit computer screens. Yes, it was a laboratory, completed with scientists and lab technicians working around animatedly like Patrat searching for food.

Ghetsis focused on one screen. It was a video hacked from the security camera from Professor Aurea Juniper's lab in Nuvema. It began to play.

No. 1 was taken into the lab in a cage. The image was sharpened. Ghetsis squinted at it with his one red eye. Hmmm, it wasn't anything like he had seen in his life. It did resemble some pokemon, such as Mighteyena or Herdier. It was sleeping. Most likely sedated, eh?

Then Ghetsis looked at the another screen. It, too, displayed a hacked video from Professor Juniper's lab. However, it was showing No. 2 which was brought into another room. A glass case was wheeled into the room. Within the glass case was something, or _someone, _made purely out of light. Maybe No.2 was a different species from No. 1? Ghetsis started to feel excitement coming too. An extraordinary being, right here, in Unova region! Professor Juniper instructed a lab assistant to detect any sign of brainwaves etc. from No.2. Fools. This only gave Team Plasma more information on the alien.

Zinzolin went over and pressed the fast forward button. "All we know, is what No.1 and No.2 looks like now. We've received information that they have left the lab about a few days ago. They could be anywhere in the region."

The screen showed No.2 gradually solidifying within the period of twenty-four hours. Ghetsis couldn't believe his eyes. The light had formed something so perfectly _ordinary_, which was unexpected. No majestic pokemon of any legend appeared. Only a human girl.

_It_ was apparently asleep, eyes closed. It seemed as if _it_ was a corpse in a coffin made of glass.

_I've seen you, you were one of those who heard my speech at Accumula Town. _Ghetsis thought. _It_ had been the only person who was not whispering or bent down wondering if pokemon are hurt by humans. _It_ had been the only one staring at him steadily right in the eye. Ghetsis had thought the girl was just some common teenager who thought Team Plasma was some sort of idiotic joke put on by some people.. _Well, so you are something much more. No wonder...  
_

"Well, I will send the Shadow triad to search and learn more about these two. And we could get them to join our cause once the time is ripe. ," Ghetsis recalled the times when no one acknowledged him as someone with position, with power. He had traveled throughout the world to search for talented, intelligent men. Fate had seemed to be in his favor, leading him to find six other reliable men which were now the other six Sages of Team Plasma. And they had never failed their king.

But this would be different. He would be dealing with something that was completely different from any normal human or pokemon.

Three young men appeared suddenly behind Ghetsis. Shadows seemed to form some sort of cover for them, hiding their facial features. Zinzolin staggered out of surprise. Ghetsis remained calm and composed.

He pointed at the two screens. " I want you to track down and learn about these two entities as much as possible. They are known as No. 1 and No. 2. Report back immediately once you gather any important information about them."

"Yes, Ghetsis of the Seven Sages," The three spoke in unison before vanishing, as if they have never existed.


	16. Chapter 15: Stolen

Chapter 15: Stolen

-蛟-

"Welcome!" Lenora , who was the gym leader of the Nacrene gym greeted me as I descended down the stairs carefully. "You solved the puzzle so fast!"

I smile. " One of my favorite places are libraries. I help out in my neighborhood library sometimes."

" Ha ha, so you love books, don't you?" I nodded my head. I liked this gym leader. She seemed like someone knowledgeable and she had a positive character. I wish I had a teacher like that!

"What is this pokemon? I have never seen one like this before in my whole life!" I heard scratching and the happy sounds that Faolan was making. Maybe Lenora was cuddling him, or scratching him. I briefly wondered if Lenora had a pokemon similar to canines.

_But he's not a pokemon_, I wanted to say. Instead, I just answered," He's name is Faolan. But I'm not going to use him in my gym battle, so, uh...would you mind?"

"Oh, is that so?" Lenora seemed a little disappointed. " Oh well, what I hope to see in every of my challengers is the love and care they gave to raise their pokemon. So if you haven't been rather nice to your pokemon..." a sly smile played on her lips, " I'll know it straightaway."

Whew, I thought she would say something that I have been hearing more than one time in the last few days. _" Pokemon are hurt and injured for their trainers pleasure blah blah blah blah blah..."_ As a pokemon trainer, I certainly didn't enjoy hearing all of that talk of destroying the bond that holds pokemon and humans together. It would have been totally horrific if a gym leader started supporting it ( As if a whole organization wasn't terrible enough).

" The battle will start now, young challenger! Now, Herdier, come out!" Lenora cried as she tossed her poke ball.

Herdier burst from its poke ball. It howled, not so different from howling of dogs. I could only see the blackness of the blindfold, but I could guess that Herdier was a dog-like pokemon.

"Okay!Come out!" I randomly chose a poke ball from my belt and threw it. Rufflet burst out of its poke ball and gave its battle cry ," Leeetttt!( You won't stand a chance against me!)"

" Ah, I hope it is," I mumbled absently. I was still wondering if I could hear the voices of pokemon and animals. Would this be temporary? Or is this just some elaborate hallucination? Or...

"Why do you blindfold yourself? It would be a fairer battle if you have your sense of sight," Lenora asked.

For a moment, I was stumped by this suggestion. Do I reveal my strange eyes or just go on with the battle like this?

"Okay...I guess it wouldn't hurt to reveal my eyes," I muttered as I pushed my blindfold upwards to my forehead. As expected, Lenora reacted to it. I think I reacted a bit too, for it was the first time I saw her properly, and it had been quite a while since I saw light. My head hurt and colored spots danced before my eyes.

"Oh! Your eyes! They are so unique! They seem to reflect light, don't they? Do you have any problems with your eyesight?"

Oddly, I felt relieved upon hearing Lenora's questions. Maybe because it was not full of flattery or the "alienating" stares. I replied, " No, I don't have any problems with my eyesight. I see perfectly well."

Lenora seemed satisfied by my answer. " Well then, enough chitchat. Let's get on with this pokemon battle! Herdier, Take Down!"

" Rufflet, get below Herdier! And use Air Cutter! " I commanded as Herdier leaped up to crash into the smaller pokemon. Rufflet swooped below Herdier in the nick of time and sent Air Cutter at Herdier.

I stuck my fingers into my ears to block out Herdier's hurt cry. That didn't help much. I must have ordered Rufflet to attack again, because Rufflet attacked Herdier once again, and I don't know what move was it. It's really hard to think in a pokemon battle when you're carried away with it.

Only after a while I heard Lenora, " Well, you did a good job taking out Herdier. But you may have just done me a favor!"

That sent alarm bells ringing in me. I unplugged my ears just as Lenora sent out her next pokemon, a...what? Only then did I remember my pokedex, the device that I was supposed to use to collect data on.

"Watchog. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight makes them see in the dark."

Keen eyesight? That means I'll have to think of a strategy to combat that. Unfortunately, there was no time for me to think of a flawless strategy.(if my strategies could be flawless) Lenora commanded Watchog, " Watchog, Retaliate!"

The pokemon moved with such speed that all I could see was a blur of colors collide with Rufflet. Rufflet was flung like a rag doll from the impact and fell onto the floor before me with a _thump_. Rufflet was out of the battle.

" Rufflet, it's okay, you tried you're best," I spoke gently to Rufflet, not thinking that he might not hear me in his fainted state. I recalled him into his poke ball.

My mind worked like a computer. Retaliate is an extremely powerful move, I can see that. And Lenora had said, " you may have just done me a favor". I defeated her previous pokemon...what if the move Retaliate is more powerful if I fainted one pokemon from Lenora's team? Or maybe the move Retaliate would be less powerful the next time when it's used because Watchog spent plenty of energy to move with such speed and strength.

" Are you done yet? I remember that you have two pokemon," Lenora called out from the other end of the gym. How much time did I spend thinking? Much more than it takes a trainer to bring out her next pokemon, I suppose. I blushed and hastily sent out Snivy, " Uh, Snivy, out!"

The poke ball burst open and out came out my green pokemon. Snivy stood with his arms crossed and head high, staring at Watchog in the eye. Lenora smiled, " Well, you have a proud pokemon there. Watchog, Retaliate!"

This time, Watchog advanced more slowly, just as predicted. But still quite fast. I made no command, but I whispered to Snivy, " Snivy, get your vines ready. When I say 'Vine Whip', use your vines to fling Watchog backwards, alright?"

" Sniiiivy,"

" Vine Whip!" I yelled with full volume. Instead of whipping Watchog with vines, Snivy planted his vines on Watchog's chest flung Watchog backwards, sending Watchog flying over my head (thank heaven) and crashing into the wall (oops).

"Oggg..." Watchog growled as it picked itself up. There was such malice in it that I could hear, "_ You'll pay for_ that..._squirt."_

"What does 'squirt' mean?" I asked dumbly (another habit of mine). Faolan nipped my finger to send me back to alert mode. Faolan may as well have said, "_Don't you realize that this is not the time for that?"_

" Watchog! Are you alright?" Lenora called out anxiously. Watchog nodded. Lenora then turned to me, " Very interesting tactic indeed. You made Watchog's Retaliate backfire at him. An interesting Trainer, aren't you? Fine, Watchog, Crunch!"

I definitely knew what Crunch was, and I was ready for it. "Snivy, dodge and attack with, uhhh..."

No, I was not fully ready for Watchog's attack. Fortunately, Snivy was quick and leaped up as Watchog barreled past. Snivy's attack must have injured Watchog very badly, because Watchog fell down as he tried to stop himself.

"...Tackle!" I finished my sentence. Snivy obeyed immediately and tackled poor Watchog. At the same time, I felt a prickling sensation at the corner of my eye. _Why am I...crying?_ I wondered. The tear ran down my face before I could wipe it away.

Watchog did not survive Snivy's tackle. The pokemon passed out and Snivy ran towards me happily, but the smile shriveled like an autumn leaf when he saw me face. I could literally hear his voice, " _Why are you...crying?"_

Faolan whined. I hid my face as Lenora came up to me, " That was a battle based on strategy, I see. You used your mind to make up for your low-leveled pokemon, didn't you? I see you're one of those trainers who plan out all your battle strategies, right?"

"Yeah," was the only word I could muster.

"Oh yes, you have earned the Basic badge! I am proud to give this badge to a trainer who love her pokemon and uses her intellect to support her pokemon," Lenora handed me a badge. I felt it with my was thin and rectangular. I tucked it in my pocket, having nowhere else to put it.

"Thank—" was the only thing I said before it was cut off by a shout of ," Lenoraaaaaaaaa!"

The museum director Hawes dashed in. "Team Plasma is threatening to steal the dragon skull!"

"Whaaat!" Lenora dashed out along with Hawes. Team Plasma? I didn't even bother to retie my blindfold. " Faolan, Snivy, come on!"

I came to the museum just to see smoke. My eyes began to water, my throat felt dry and uncomfortable. Team Plasma must have escaped using a smoke bomb to escape! I could hear the disoriented cries from people in the museum, and I think I had bumped into a few people as I jostled my way towards the nearest exit towards the museum.

I felt like a headless fly, I had no idea of what to do. I may be running in circles and I wouldn't know that I was. I dash down the stairs. I could hear the pattering of paws and feet beside me. Then I start groping my way around the museum. My hand touched cool glass. Probably one of the exhibits.

_Jiao… dragon…._ Someone's voice cut into my mind, clear but seemed to be calling from far, far was that? I swivel around. There was no one paying attention to me. Then my gaze fell on the stone in a display case. It was white in color, and very pretty. It was…familiar. Why? I think it was when...

Then my mind turned back to the currently more important situation now. I screamed mentally, _Lin Meng Jiao, focus! You_ _should chase after those Team Plasma whatever! Don't stand here like some brainless fool!_ I threw away the thoughts about the stone and sped towards the entrance.

Lenora was talking to some guy outside the museum. I didn't pay attention to them, I was busy racing after Faolan who was following the scent of those Plasma thieves. I follow him until I reach a forest. Only then I smelt a strange smell. The same smell from the museum: gas.

Maybe not as strong as the smell of gas in the museum, but of course, it was a beacon that states: Team Plasma in here!

So those troublemakers are in here. Well, tracking them down would be easy as I have my trusty partner Faolan right here!

* * *

_ It's her._

_But she's gone.  
_

Will_ she ever bring me to the hero of truth?  
_

__**This is chapter 15 of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review this fanfic so that I can write better chapters for this story!  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Pinwheel

Chapter 16: Pinwheel

After dashing into the forest, I had absolutely no idea on how to find the stolen Dragon Skull and its thieves. Thus, I turned to man's best friend who had the keenest sense of smell.

"Okay boy, we'll only need to find Team Plasma with that...uh, what's that artifact? Oh ya, the skull. Can you find its scent?" I asked my dog.

Faolan went left immediately, then right, then left again, and then he seemed to be unable to decide which way to go. Then Faolan looked absolutely lost.

" Now what did they do? Lie false trials around the forest using strange technology? They must have a large crowd running in all directions in this forest. If only we could see from the air!" I groaned, remembering that Rufflet was in no condition to fly. I hoped that the forest was big enough to make sure that the grunts have trouble navigating it. Then I scolded myself for having such ill-wishing thoughts. "_Honestly, I think you always do everything in that mind of yours, mei mei," _that was what my mother used to say.

So we proceeded to find the nearest Team Plasma grunt that Faolan scented, and it was extremely easy as the footprints were clear as day in the forest soil. Might be a heavy grunt, I mused. A sudden thought struck me, what if the dragon skull was so heavy that the grunt was weighed down by its weight? But it was only a skull, not the whole skeleton of a pokemon. A skull could not have been too heavy.

" Who are you-hey!" a scream of a woman echoed throughout the forest. Faolan and I didn't need any encouragement, we just sped towards where the scream had come from. What was Team Plasma up to now? Stealing a helpless lady's pokemon? (In every game, the evil organization always steals some pokemon, right?)

When I caught up with Faolan, I found a lady lying on the ground and her belongings scattered on the ground.

" Miss? Do you need help? What happened to you?" I asked as I helped her to her feet. Her hair was brown and she wore a uniform similar to Nurse Joy's. The lady blinked before replying shakily, " Thank you...what's your name?"

"Meng Jiao, just call me Jiao. It sounds a bit strange because it's actually in another language," I couldn't stop myself from adding the last bit. During the past few days, some people had commented how strange my name was, and one grumpy elderly lady had said, "What newfangled name is that?". Ironically, my name is _definitely not _newfangled.

" Ah..." the lady's dazed expression cleared as she remembered something. "Just now...there was a man wearing, y'know, clothes like a knight with a P and a Z on it. He just shoved me aside and ran away!"

"That's definitely Team Plasma. They've just stolen an artifact from the Nacrene museum and they fled here, I'm trying to find them," I told her." I'd better get going now."

"Oh wait! Let me restore your pokemon to full health before you go! I am a nurse, after all, " the nurse said somewhat proudly. She healed my pokemon quickly before allowing me to continue pursuing after those thieves. I released Rufflet from his poke ball.

" Ruff, ruff, let!" Rufflet shrieked at me loudly once he was out of his poke ball. " Look, Rufflet, I'm sorry that I let you faint in the gym battle. If you want to blame your loss on someone, then blame it on me. But Team Plasma has stolen a Dragon skull from the Nacrene museum, and we need to find it before they manage to get out of this forest! Please try to find the grunt with the Dragon Skull, I'm begging you!"

Rufflet seemed taken aback by my anxiety, then he gave me a nod before soaring into the air with a flap of his wings. The nurse turned to me, " Now what do we do?"

" All we can do now is to wait, " I told her, my eyes fixed to the sky. Faolan whimpered beside me. The nurse picked up her belongings and after an awkward silence, tried to break the ice, " You know...your eyes, they look like..."

" Stars? Pokemon eyes?" I suggested. The nurse nodded, and then added, " They look really good on you."

" Thank you, " I said sincerely. Then I asked, " What's your name?"

"My name's Shery," she replied

Before I could say anything more, Rufflet was back from Plasma Grunt tracking. The little eagle pokemon made gestures to tell us to follow him. Both of us ran after Rufflet, and after maybe a 100 meters or so I helped the nurse carry her medical bag as she wasn't used to running on rough ground.

As usual, my mind drifted off while I ran. I liked to race with my brother. Sometimes, I outran him, but usually he outran me. My parents kept saying, "_Oh, those twins just seem to live in a world of their own, playing around like little animals. If only they are more alert to the outside world like other children..."._

And I would argue, _" In my own world, I'm not limited to only going to places like school or the doctor. I am free in my own mind."_

_Ha ha, me not being used to freedom when I've tasted it? That's really something, _I mocked myself . But a part of me was not so sure..._.  
_

"Hey, there he is! " the nurse's voice brought me back to reality. That warning came a bit too late and _wham,_ I just crashed head-on into the grunt. Me and the Team Plasma grunt were sent sprawling on the ground.

When you're on top of a annoyed Team Plasma grunt, my advice is : Just run. Of course, I didn't heed my own advice. Instead, I snatched the Dragon Skull off him and jumped off the grunt. Something tells me that he was going to make me feel sorry for what I've just done.

" Run!" I used my free hand and grabbed the nurse's wrist and both of us was off and running blindly into the deeper parts of the forest. I could hear the grunt's frustrated swearing from where I was, and I couldn't stop myself from admiring the loudness of his voice. I never had the courage to yell like that.

"Why did they want to steal the skull? It's just a piece of bone, and it doesn't look at all special, it's like the skull of..." the nurse asked after we were sure that we were safe from any Team Plasma member. I held up the skull to take a better look.

" It's not a legendary pokemon skull," I told her after I observed it. " It looks more shaped more like the head of a pokemon from the Kanto region."

Before the nurse could answer, a man came striding out into the clearing. He was a rather elderly-looking man wearing strange robes, and that way he is dressed, so very familiar_._ Then my gaze fell onto the shield symbol with the "P" on his robe.

Things just took another drastic turn for me, just another unfortunate event to add into my adventures here so far. However, life always has obstacles, so complaining would not help make things easier.

The man's eyebrows arched up like twin bridges as soon as he saw me. Was he surprised that I had the skull? Or was it because of my luminous eyes in full sight? Maybe he was surprised by both reasons. Then sounds of dried leaves crackling could be heard as the Team Plasma grunt crashed into the clearing. As soon as he saw the man, he dropped to his knees and reported, " Gorm of the Seven Sages! I am horrified that the dragon skull that we took great lengths to obtain, has been stolen from us so easily."

I raised my hand like a student as if I was still in class. " Um, can I ask a question?" Shery was horrified and gave me the look that clearly states: _What in the world are you doing? You're acting like a total doofus in front of bad guys!_

Before anyone else could interrupt me, I quickly said, " Why do you need a Dragonite skull? If you're a powerful organization, you can just, uh, get a live Dragonite in the wild."

The man said nothing, but was there a hint of humor in his eyes? "It is not important," He told his fellow accomplice,"We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokémon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated, just like what this knowledgeable young..._lady_ said just now. But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

"Oh…" I said stupidly. Then Lenora, the lanky man she was talking to and Black and White entered the clearing. White spoke fiercely, " So you are the mastermind behind this, is it? Give us back the Dragon skull!"

"What do I spy with my little eye? An important-looking guy! Have you come here to assist your friends whom I have defeated?" The lanky man asked, though it seemed unnecessary at that time.

Black's first priority was to scold me, " WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN-GOD KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!"

The man smiled, as if it was amusing to see me getting a scolding from a boy about two years older than me. Then he continued, "I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokémon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force! But the odds are a little against us now. To you, the Bug Pokémon user Burgh and the Normal Pokémon user Lenora , I say... Know your enemies, know yourself, and know you need not fear the result of a hundred battles... This time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokémon we will steal from Trainers! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..."

I caught a quick movement from the corner of my eye before the clearing was covered with smoke. Faolan started barking crazily and I could feel him circling my legs, desperate to find sanctuary from smoke. I wasn't doing any better either, my eyes were watering and I coughed from the smoke. I gave one command, " Rufflet, use Gust to blow away this smoke!"

Then the smoke was dispersed. Lenora dashed forward to the spot where Gorm and the Team Plasma grunts had been standing a minute before, but there was only empty air. She turned back to us, " There's no one here!"

"At least those troublemakers are not bothering the forest now," Shery spoke with relief.

Rufflet descended onto my shoulder. "Oh yes, its time for you to rest in your poke ball, Rufflet," I smile as I called the tired Rufflet back into his poke ball.

"They are a speedy bunch. Burgh, are you going to go after them?" Lenora asked.

" Well, we've got the skull back, so there's no need to worry about it now" Burgh answered.

"So you have the skull, Jiao?" Lenora turned to me. The other gym leader's eyes widened when he saw my eyes. Wordlessly, I handed the skull back to her without hesitation. The gym leader took it gingerly as if it was a precious jewel. Well, the skull was probably worth as much as a diamond.

"Thank you. What a relief. Just to think that one of the precious exhibits stolen in bright daytime…" Lenora shuddered at the scary thought. I walked away briskly, leaving the two gym leaders to discuss what to do with Team Plasma.

"Hey, Jiao!" Black grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "So you got your second gym badge, right? Listen up, I'm gonna catch up with you and collect the eight gym badges of Unova region, and become the champion! So when we meet again, I'll be a lot stronger than before!"

I could not hide my grin, "I'm sure you will be a champion, Black. But for now, it's a race for the eight badges of the Unova region!"

Black smirked, " Oh, so you are going to challenge the gyms and then participate in the Unova league. Hey, would they even allow you to participate?"

"Of course they would. I have a trainer's license, after all! " I retorted. White rolled her eyes as if we were little kids fighting over a toy. Shery stifled a laugh.

Then Lenora was called out to us and said that she was going back to the city. White said something about no connection and that she had to call back the director (I don't know what director, don't ask me), and Shery decided it was safer to be in Nacrene City while Black was dragged back to the city unwillingly by White. The man named Burgh seemed to have gone home too.

This makes me the only one left in the darkening forest. The first stars were already coming out as dusk came . I would have to camp tonight, but that should not be a problem. I had went to camp before. The only difference was that I had company, my classmates were there along with me.

" Just like what teachers always say, your school is your second home, " I whispered quietly. I felt the pang of loneliness. Not only I had no more home where my family would be, I had lost my second home too. Why was fate so cruel to have thrown me into someplace that no one from my homeworld could reach, even if they sailed around the whole world?

Faolan started barking again. "What is it, Faolan?"

Then I felt something grab my hand, and the world spun. What's happening? Had my sadness opened some sort of portal back home? Or caused some sort of dimensional warp?

Was I going to wake up from a dream?

**This is chapter 16 of this fanfic. I am sorry that I didn't answer a question from a reviewer. I wanted Faolan to be with Meng Jiao as he would be some kind of "anchor" for Meng Jiao or else she might go insane, thinking that she's only in some strange dream. Faolan is a wolf dog hybrid. I do not have a dog as a pet because I live in a city. I feel that dogs are happier to live in a place where there is plenty of space to run and play, such as in the countryside. Faolan is a wolf dog as I wanted him to have a "wild side", so that it's more like he's at home in the pokemon world (as there's plenty of nature around in every single region). I don't have a specific idea of which breed of wolf dog Faolan would be as the terms of how to refer to a wolf dog confuses me. Anyway, please rate and review!  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Cadvan

Chapter 17: Cadvan

I shook my head to clear the dizzying sensation from the… I have no words to name it. Then the familiar sing-song voice broke the silence ," You have to be careful, spies are already sent to observe you!"

"What? " I turned to Cadvan. Then I remembered I wanted to throttle him and ask a thousand questions, including why he made an orb dive into my body. But my mouth could not work. This time, Cadvan was not sitting on a chair. He was standing.

And he was shorter than me by a head. Oh well...who would have known?

"Oh, so you have changed your mind about being angry with me?" Cadvan asked as he scratched Faolan on the chin. Wait a minute, Faolan is here, beside him? Cadvan continued, "Oh well, to answer your most glaring question in your head, that orb is a…powerful energy, or a key, to open your mind, to aid you on awakening your latent abilities. Oh, Dreamers are always sent one the spot, absolutely clueless on what's going on, so the orb is always there, to speed up the awakening of your abilities. What a tight schedule..."

"Wai-wait! Are you reading my mind? What do you mean by duty? And...please...can you speak more slowly?" I asked, my fury already forgotten. Cadvan sighed, " I was giving you information, and you interrupt me, an elder? Isn't that a violation of one of the rules of whatever-you-call Confucianism?"

"Sorry, please continue," I lowered my head, shamefaced. I wanted answers badly, but I shouldn't be rude.

"Never mind. I was far too fast as well. I haven't been interacting with the outside world for the past few years, so I may have forgotten some of my manners," Cadvan scratched his head absently. Immediately, an armchair appeared out of nowhere (much to my surprise) and Cadvan plopped himself comfortably on to it. Faolan sat on his hunches and I was left standing awkwardly.

Where was I? Oh yes, duty. All Dreamers have the same duty, that is to alter the timeline, to make the future world a better place. From what I know, Dreamers come in times of crisis, the times when the are needed the most," Cadvan took a deep breath, " Honestly, it should be my tea time now, but nevermind. As Dreamers are not bound by fate, you may succeed in your mission, or you may fail."

Fail? I asked hesitantly, " What if I fail?"

Suddenly, Cadvan seemed like a frightened old man, which I hadn't seen before. " Destruction, the paradise of this world turned into an utter wasteland," Cadvan stared at me with surprising seriousness. " You are the Dreamer sent to help us. You _cannot_ fail."

Destruction? Wasteland? Alter timelines? Of course, it's far too easy to say " I can change the timeline!".

But can I really do that? I only have the goal to challenge all the gyms of Unova as my guide here. I'm literally stranded in a foreign country,no, world, here!

" Is that truly what you're thinking? Think again, young lady. Teenagers like you don't suffer from lack of brain activity," Cadvan told me, startling me once again.(can you imagine someone answering to whatever you're thinking in your mind?)

I inhaled, trying to think of what I should do. Finally, I told Cadvan, " If you want me to help you, you have to answer my questions, and help me." I stared at him in the eye, " If you leave me to figure out the things myself, then there's 99.9% that I will fail, and you can't blame me for that."

Cadvan sighed dramatically, "What a good actress you would make, acting so serious like that." Then he chuckled, " I was joking, young lady. Of course I would help you. Without anyone teaching me to how to control my own psychic powers, I would never be who I am now. Since you wanted answers, so just ask now, Meng Jiao!"

Finally, I was going to get the information I need! What should I ask first? "Where am I now? Am I still in Unova?"

"You are still in Unova, in a special place called Entralink. It's shielded by powerful energy and cannot be penetrated by any means. People just see an island shaped like a poke ball right-smack in the middle of Unova from pictures from the satellite. That's why I brought you and Faolan here, so that we can chat about confidential stuff without being seen by prying eyes. Team Plasma had already sent a trio called the Shadow Triad to spy on you, who are those you just called "ninjas". Fortunately, they can't get here with whatever skill they have! Well, I can come here and go out anytime I like because, let's say, my family are all psychics and so we can use the powers of our mind."

"Meng Jiao, although you might not be aware of it, your kind has the power to manipulate reality using thoughtforms. Unfortunately, most of the knowledge of that seems to have been lost, so that's why you keep having to rely on your five senses to stumble about. You can reawaken that ability, but you don't know how to reawaken your ability. So, that's not my problem!"

I felt a stab of irritation. Cadvan seemed to have fun teasing me. Or was he testing me? As if sensing my dilemma, Faolan whined.

But I am in an _extremely urgent_ need for a teacher. _No way I'm doing "that" to him,_ A irritated part of me declared. _" Do you think he can even be a good teacher?"_

The sensible part of me retorted,_ " Your pride cannot save a world." _

_Fine._

I _bowed_ to Cadvan. " Please, be my teacher!"

Cadvan before reacting explosively. He flailed his arms frantically, " Ah! No! I mean, how can I be a teacher of a...a...I don't deserve that much respect!"

" I am an ordinary twelve year old kid!" I protested. Then I added slyly, " You agreed to help me , didn't you?"

Cadvan narrowed his eyes before chuckling , " All right, you cunning kid. I'll teach you all that you'll need to know."

**It had been a long time since I've updated this story. I am sorry to make everyone wait! I've been trying to write new chapters as I''m running out of the documents on my doc manager. I hope that I have enough time to update soon!**


	19. Chapter 18: Timeline

Chapter 18: Realization

_So you understand more about the situation now, don't you?_

Yes, I understand part of what's going on. I want to help. Who are you, and can you tell me…what happened?

_Me? I am the one who called you, Dreamer. I was the one who called all the other Dreamers before you. My identity…you can ask your new mentor. You've been hesitating to accept your mission as a Dreamer, but no longer. Like all Dreamers, you have to see what lies at the end of the original timeline.  
_

End...of the original timeline?

Suddenly, I was no longer enveloped in the peaceful darkness. It was a different place entirely.

A darkening twilight sky with a few lone clouds and a blood-red slash across it. I was standing on what was left of a building. The place was the color of metals and bricks, with a bit of green here and there. It smelt of dust and old things. Nothing moved. All was deathly quiet.

_This isn't a ruin of an ancient civilzation_...my dream self knew that. This was the peaceful grave of a vibrant city, which had towering skyscrapers and people and pokemon...

Where were the people? And where were the pokemon? There has to at least have pokemon. But no, I was the only living being here, if I am truly here.

A cool breeze tickled my cheek, bringing the smell of smoke and and waste. I turn my head to see smoke rising in the horizon. And I was immediately transported to see a more horrifying scene.

A large crowd of people stood in front of a cruel-looking wire fence. The sniffles of young children permeated the silence, the faces of the adults showed either defeat or no expression at all. And before them stood people dressed like knights. Who were they again...? That's right...they are from Team Plasma.

The people turn to leave, and at once, the sound of pokemon wailing filled the scene. Pokemon of all kinds rushed up to the fence, trying to get back to the humans-their former trainers. I watched them fall back as electricity arced from the fence, striking the pokemon who were flightless.

And another scream. The smell of burning flesh assaulted my nose as the lifeless body of a huge bird-type pokemon fell right in front of my foot. It gave one last cry before the spark of life in its eyes vanished. And all I could do was to watch and hear the pokemon cry out for its trainer sorrowfully with its last breath.

And another, and another...

Until the pokemon realized that it was suicidal to even touch the fence.

_Was it over?_

Then came the worst part of the dream. The dead pokemon began to move, those who were alive turned to glare at me.

And then they were shouting, accusing me, and I heard them ,crystal clear.

"_You could have stopped it. Why didn't you?" _they screamed, _" Why do you stand and stare? Why didn't you stop it?"_

I screamed and clamped my hands over my ears. But the screams, the smell, the surroundings...I can't block them. I can't avoid them.

I can't run away from this truth.

And it was then when I woke up from the dream, and yet the smell of death was still present in the air...

**I am really sorry for the long holdup. It's been months since I've last updated. I have to admit that I'm terrible at updating this fanfiction of mine. I've got to revise for tests and graded assignments, and I have a big science project going on this whole year, so my updates would be slower. Thanks for being patient and please review this fanfic !**


	20. Chapter 19: Bianca

Chapter 19: Bianca  


-One week later-

I had been Cadvan's student for a week. The daily routine was: Wake up, eat breakfast consisting of berries, meditate, then practice moving objects (even reshaping them, like twisting spoons and fusing things together), then do a strenuous workout which was running one round around the circumference of Entralink and then ten pushups with fifty jumping jacks and twenty-five situps. I had to repeat that for 4 times. After I've completed that, I felt like some human waterfall with all the sweat running down all over my body.

It was the company of Faolan and my pokemon that made the workout bearable. They followed me when I ran around the forest, Snivy did pushups with me (since Faolan and Rufflet can't exactly do pushups) and then they waited for me patiently while I completed the jumping jacks and situps. I wonder why Team Plasma ever thought that pokemon can never exist with humans.

Cadvan only said," You need a healthy body to be able to have the strength to concentrate during meditation ."

I guess he was right. I was able to sleep better and I could concentrate more easily when I tried to use my abilities. Not only that, my appetite had increased significantly.

"What do you eat for breakfast at home?" he asked as he bit into a Pecha berry. For the past 10 minutes, I had been wolfing down so many berries that I had lost count. Rufflet, who was the glutton in my team, hadn't finished his meal yet.

" About two energy bars and a glass of milk. Then I would going to school," I answered and reached for an Oran berry. The berries were nothing like I have ever tasted. I would not mind having a berry feast for breakfast everyday.

_There are no such thing as Oran berries and Pecha berries at home, don't you remember?_ And that thought effectively killed my appetite.

_To think of it, I haven't been thinking much about home...is it normal?_ Last year, I had been on a three-day camp once and I cried on the second day from homesickness. I had been here for maybe...three weeks and I haven't even felt the pang of grief.

Cadvan's voice interrupted my thoughts, " Oh, you better eat some more. Before we set off today, we would be meditating according to schedule and then practice using your abilities. You shouldn't feel too uncomfortable with teleporting after that. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir,"

_You're so submissive to Cadvan. Is he the pack leader?_ Faolan's thought entered my mind. It was more of a feeling, for I didn't hear actual words. Cadvan had taught me to communicate with the mind and I could now "talk" to pokemon and animals. I enjoyed every moment whenever I heard the thoughts of pokemon.

" I would not call him a pack leader, he is my teacher," I whispered to Faolan and then pretended to be deep in meditation when Cadvan turned to glare at me.

I practiced. I created fire in my hands, for it was the easiest thing to do. Then I willed it into different shapes and things. It was a ball, then a writhing serpent, then a cube. After that, I went to do something harder, which was moving stones with my mind. But time passed so quickly that when I was about to get used and enjoying moving multiple objects at a time, Cadvan was already yelling at me that it was time for departure.

_Why doesn't Cadvan have a bag like you do?_ Snivy asked as I was just about to recall my pokemon into their respective poke balls.

" Maybe he doesn't need to carry things with him," I told Snivy. " Anyway, it's time for you to go back into your poke ball."

Skyarrow Bridge

I tasted concrete.

Then there was a "Ow! Ow! Faolan, let go! Let go!" Don't even bother to ask me, it is extremely obvious who was the victim who did not heed my advice and who was the attacker. I let the dizzy sensation pass before getting up. This time, we were teleported onto a bridge, and not just any ordinary bridge. It was supported by two spans and I could see the sea all around. A city with majestic skyscrapers awaited at the north end of the bridge. A lone cloud drifted near one of the gargantuan buildings, making it seem like a strange marshmallow on a stick...

_A city with skyscrapers..._my awe shriveled like and autumn leaf. The ruins of a city that had skyscrapers...could it be this city?

"If you're done gawping at the view, then help me!" Cadvan hollered at me crossly. Oh no, I forgot about him!

'Sorry! Faolan! Faolan! Stop!"

"(Snarling) _Don't pull my ear again!"_

Castelia City

I tied the blindfold to cover my luminous eyes. Faolan will have to guide me in the city. Cadvan's voice penetrated from the darkness of the blindfold, "Oh no, you don't. You need to build your own confidence too, or you'll just go on with the flow with whatever that is going to happen. We can't risk that. Don't be ashamed of your eyes!"

The blindfold was tugged upwards. I tried to pull it down but it was pulled on the opposite direction by some mysterious force. Then I saw that Cadvan was staring calmly at me. I said accusingly, " You're doing this, aren't you?"

"I am doing this for your own good, " Cadvan turned around and started whistling as if everything was perfectly ordinary. Who does he think he is? A parent? Don't _doing-this-for-your-own-good_ me!

Castelia City was a city with towering skyscrapers, something that I had never seen before. I was captivated by the sight. Maybe too captivated by the sight, because I realized that Faolan and Cadvan were not with me anymore. I scolded myself inwardly as I started to search for those two. Stupid, stupid Meng Jiao! Why am I so dim-witted? I was not concerned about Cadvan, that gnomish and Mr Positive old man was getting on my nerves. I was dreadfully worried about Faolan. Being a wolf-dog, he would probably lose himself to panic and I was the only person who could control him. Oh no, heaven knows what Faolan would do. I hope he doesn't maul anyone. ( The most likely victim would be Cadvan )

Then I felt a sudden need to know the new pokemon I was just given, for no reason. I rummaged my pockets for the poke ball and pressed the button to release the pokemon.

The light cleared, revealing a pokemon. Hey! I know this pokemon, its a...Gible. My memory of each species of pokemon was rusty after not even thinking once of pokemon ever since my family's passing. Well, pokemon is very real to me now, just like that that the Gible seems to be very wary of me.

"Uhh..._Ni Hao_ (Hello)" the pokemon stared at me. Maybe Gible needs to know me better? I held out my hand in front of it and stayed silent, just like I always did when I met new animals. Gible sniffed at my hand but its eyes never left my face, and then I realized: It was interested in my eyes. Pffft, I couldn't have been any slower. What do I say now?

" _Wo shi ni de..._(I am your..)" then a realization hit me like a slap on the face. I was speaking Chinese! How could I expect anyone to understand Chinese here? But maybe pokemon would understand what I mean, after all, animals just seem to understand humans no matter what language they spoke, so why should pokemon be any different? Gible seemed to not have reacted to me at all, and this sent alarm bells ringing in my head. _That pokemon in there was abandoned by its previous master because...go figure out yourself._ Could Gible have gotten depression after being abandoned? How am I going to help Gible, then? I am not a psychologist!

Then things happened. A gloved hand reached out to grab Gible. Out of instinct, I swept Gible into my arms and kicked out blindly at the snatch thief, _hard_.

"Owwww!" the pokemon snatcher yowled in pain. That man had no sense of dignity, a grown man can't stand a kick on the shin from a girl of twelve years old? How are you going to survive in the society? I would have ran off immediately, but the snatch thief's clothing was fully recognizable: Team Plasma's knight-like uniform. The Team Plasma member opened his eyes and gave a shout of, " Freak!" and dashed off. Freak? He probably meant my eyes!

"Come back here!" I started running as well. People who were near enough me raised their heads briefly. I must have been a sight, a black-haired tomboy with luminous star-like eyes holding a Gible and yelling and running after a man! As if there isn't enough odd points about me already!

"Where did that man go?" I had lost the Team Plasma grunt immediately after turning to another street. That grunt was clever, choosing to steal pokemon during the rush-hour time! Well, it is not really my business, maybe I should let this matter rest?

"Jiao! It's you! Have you seen a Team Plasma grunt running around?" a familiar voice rang out from behind me. I turn to see Black, White and Burgh running towards me. Burgh screeched to a stop as soon as he saw me. It was extremely clear that my eyes had shocked him, again. But it is not the time for that. I had lost the grunt too, how am I supposed to help?

"_He went there,"_ A soft, fragile voice rang in my mind. I looked down to see Gible, and she was pointing to the door of one of those buildings. I pointed in Gible's direction, "There."

"Those idiot's are going to get throttled once I lay my hands on them! They stole Bianca's Munna right here! Those guys...!" Black yelled as he charged towards the door of the building. I had the horrifying thought that Black might attempt to charge through the door. Hey, who would ever want their friend to get hurt? Thankfully, three Team Plasma grunts charged out at the same time and one of them yelled, " There's no one here! Not one Team Plasma member, or any of the Seven Sages!"

The grunt beside the silly grunt who yelled nudged him and whispered furiously into his ear, most likely calling him a stupid oaf for revealing the truth to us. Then the other grunt said, "You two take care of that man there, I'll take out these weaklings!"

The two other grunts went to battle Burgh while that Team Plasma grunt was ready to face Black, White and me. White was out of the battle, as said before, she didn't even tried to battle once. The Team Plasma grunt sent out two...what are those crocodile pokemon called?

Black whipped out his pokedex and the device spoke in its robotic voice, "** Sandile, a ground and dark-type pokemon. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping**." Oh, I hadn't even used my pokedex to check the information of pokemon! Note to self: Use your pokedex more often.

Black shouted, " You guys! I'm not gonna let you off that easily! Nite, come out!" I sent out my pokemon too, " Snivy, out!"

Judging from Nite's appearance, I can guess that Nite was evolved from the Tepig that Black had. Well, congratulations to Black. The Team Plasma Grunt shrieked," Sandile, use Sand Tomb and Assurance!"

The Sandiles were attacked, but Nite and Snivy were too fast for them. The two pokemon dodged out of the way.

"Nite, Arm Thrust!"

"Snivy, Leaf Storm!"

Nite attacked one the Sandile while Snivy sent a tornado of leaves flying straight at the foe's pokemon. "Nite, get out of the way!" I cried. Black had trained Nite well, for the pokemon zipped away from Snivy's Leaf Tornado a split second before the attack hit.

When the leaves cleared, the Sandile were lying on their backs and their eyes were spinning like tops. I should have felt guilty, but maybe I was too caught up in excitement that I could not feel any feeling of guilt. Meanwhile, Burgh seemed to have defeated the other two Plasma Grunts as well.

The three Plasma Grunts backed away towards the building, then they ran into the sanctuary of the building, with one of them screaming, " This is badbadbadbadbadbad! Or Plasbad, for short...!" (I wonder what that means) I've got a feeling that whoever that's inside the building would not be pleased to see us.

Then two people ran up to us, one who was Bianca. Bianca's eyes were red from crying. The other girl beside Bianca was dark-skinned like an African-American and had dark purple hair tied up in a way that it resembled a bush.( That was what that came into my mind, sorry) She said between gasps, " Phew, we got lost. Even with the directions on the Xtransceiver, I'll couldn't figure it out! And Ohhhh!"

Then her face was uncomfortably close to mine. "Hey, look at your eyes! They're really-"

I had averted my attention to Snivy . Snivy seemed to be _glowing_. Now, that was familiar. What was it, again?

"Hey! Snivy's evolving!" Black announced. Snivy's glowing form seemed to grow and then it faded, revealing a pokemon that looked like Snivy, but larger, and slightly different.

Black scanned the new pokemon with his pokedex, " **Servine, the grass-type pokemon. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a Vine Whip."**

I restrained myself from hugging Servine and tell him what a good pokemon he was. After all, we have yet to get Bianca's Munna back. Burgh seemed to think the same," Team Plasma is inside. The stolen pokemon may be there as well. Alright, I'm going in!"

We ran into the building.

**I originally planned to update one chapter every week, but then I the last chapter was so short that I feel guilty just updating so little after leaving this for 3 months. This chapter isn't done too well either, but I've re-edited it so many times that I decided that re-editing it is not going to get me anywhere. Thanks for everyone's patience and please review!**


End file.
